As Befits the Crime
by danners3
Summary: John and his team are arrested when they arrive armed on a planet that has severe anti weapon and anti technology laws and a young Advocate is appointed to defend them in a their trial.
1. Chapter 1 Crimes Against their World

CHAPTER 1 – Crimes Against Their World

John groaned as he rolled over, feeling the cold hard floor beneath him. A dim light came into the room washing over them and moving his head slightly, he could see the bodies of Teyla, Ronon and Rodney crumpled in similar disarray on the floor. Cautiously he sat up, feeling the dizziness attempt to spiral over him again and took a deep breath. Everything ached and he knew that he had been hit by an energy weapon of some sort. That particular feeling was not one that he would forget easily and knew that it would take a little time before the effects of it wore off.

He crawled across the floor, stopping at Teyla first. She groaned slightly at his touch and he saw that she appeared to be unharmed in any other way. Ronon was next, his eyes were already open and beginning to focus and he was quick to push himself to his feet, staggering slightly with a hand held to his head. "Stun blast?" he muttered, then moved towards the bars that served as the front walls for the room they were in. "Any idea where we are Sheppard? I remember landing the jumper, gearing up and … that's it. Damn, there's nothing after that!" Ronon kept a hand to his head, the other hand now pulling on the bars as though testing their strength.

"Our weapons and radios are gone Ronon. My memory doesn't go much further than yours, which means we must have been attacked as soon as we exited the jumper. Damn, my brain hurts!"

This illicited a grumble from Rodney on the floor, who was in the process of rolling over. "Incorrect analogy Sheppard. Your brain cannot hurt. It can send the relevant messages to parts of your body, but it will be unable to register pain on itself. So, likely it is your head that hurts... not your brain."

John reached Rodney's side and after checking him over quickly to make sure it was no more than an energy blast that had left him incapacitated he muttered "and if you don't shut up, it'll be more than your head that hurts, and it won't need the messages your brain is sending to tell you that!"

"Hmmph..." was Rodney's reply, and he rolled to his knees groaning. "God I hate those energy weapons, I feel like Ronon sat on me for a week!"

Ronon turned away from his position at the bars. "Don't tempt me McKay. How long do you reckon we've been in here Sheppard? Will Atlantis have any idea we're in the crap yet?"

"No idea Ronon... we had 24 hours before they required a check in..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. The sound of booted feet were heard coming down the hallway and he took his place at the bars with Ronon, curious to see who their captors were.

Four very large and exceptionally strong looking guards carrying energy weapons stopped outside the bars, three of them standing back while the fourth unlocked the door. Weapons were trained on them and the one who had unlocked the door spoke.

"You will come with us please. You will be taken for pretrial requirement to Ambassador Lonin. Your crimes will be listed in detail and your rights will be set out for you. Please... come now."

Both Rodney and Teyla had gotten to their feet. It had taken Teyla a little while longer to shake off the immediate effects of the stun weapon. Her slighter build made it more difficult to absorb the blast as easily as her fellow team mates and she had to fight to keep the waves of dizziness from overwhelming her. John moved to her side and grasped her arm until she had found equilibrium and murmured quietly, "Ok Teyla?"

"I will be fine John, just feel a little dizzy still. I recall little of what happened to us..."

"I suspect it will be made clear very soon..." he nodded towwards the four men, who waited for them to exit the cell, bland faces as though trained to show no emotion. He kept a supporting hand on Teyla's arm as they passed through the door, joining Ronon and Rodney who waited in the hallway for them.

"Take us to your leader!" John quipped with a flourish and found with little surprise, that he was not rewarded with so much as a smile from the four men. "Oh this is going to be so much fun..." he muttered as they began their walk down the hallway. "Welcome to Chuckleland, come one, come all, a night's entertainment guaranteed to make you laugh so hard you'll fall right out of your seats..."

"John..." Teyla murmured beside him. "Perhaps it would be best if you were not to anger them before we find out why we have been put in their holding cell?"

"Ah, you guys are no fun..." Joking aside, his eyes were alert as they continued down the hallway, flickered constantly between the guards who accompanied them impassively and the area they were in, assessing for possible escape routes should a window arise. They were eventually led into a conference room and ushered by the weapons that the guards held, to stand in front on a long conference table that held one man seated in the centre, and two men on either side of him, with papers, heads bent as they wrote.

"I am Ambassador Lonin and you stand here before me accused of commiting the following crimes. Arrival on Akonas with unauthorised weapons, unauthorised landing on Akonas and in possession of technology of a level that is not permitted on Akonas. You will be given an Advocate to help you prepare your case so that you may enter the trial with all the necessary information as is mandated in our civil rights documents. Do you have questions?"

It was Rodney who spoke first. "Are you serious? Unauthorised entry? Technology not permitted? Unauthorised weapons? What is this? The dark ages? Are you on some sort of witchhunt?"

"Rodney..." John's warning cut through Rodney's babbling, for indeed that is what is was about to become – a trait he developed very quickly when extremely nervous or agitated. "Let me handle this..."

John drew himself up and put on his 'respectful face' that he saved for moments such as this when in the presence of authorative figures who had very little sense of humour. "With all due respect sir, we came through your stargate because we are interested in a trade alliance with your world. We are peaceful explorers and wish you no harm. If you just give us our weapons and radios back, we'll be on our way and will cause your no further grievance." John gave an inward smile. This was their practised speech that they doled out whenever faced by a semi hostile world that did not know of the Lantiens and their movements throughout the galaxy. John found that it generally served them well in that it often stopped them getting their asses kicked when faced with unforgiving world leaders, such as this one.

This one was going to be a harder sell. "I am not interested in your reasons for being here, nor your excuses. Save those for your trial. Mallon, when you are ready... please?" He gave a nod to someone who stood just out of sight in the doorway to their side and John's eyes widened slightly as a young girl came into the room, attired in fitting pants and matching vest, long dark hair swinging loose down her back. She carried a small pile of loose papers and several books and came to stand near them, also facing the Ambassador. She turned a little so that she could see both parties.

"Mallon... these are the people that you will be representing. It is your position to ensure that they are fully informed of their accused crimes and help them prepare their defence, as is their civil right. You will have one week to do this, the trial has been set for one week from today."

She smiled and transferred all the papers and books to one hand, she came forward so that she stood in front of the group from Atlantis. John mentally revised the 'young' to 'youngish', finding up close that she was obviously not the teenager he had first thought. She had a open, very pretty face that lit up when she smiled, but it was her eyes that had him staring thoughtfully at her. They were a very very pale blue, almost silver and changed slightly in colour as she spoke.

Holding out her free hand she spoke. "I am Mallon and I wish to be at your service. Please? What are your names?"

John took the small hand first, giving it a gentle squeeze, looking into the silver eyes. "I am Colonel John Sheppard, the commander of this group. Beside me is Teyla, Rodney McKay is the one shuffling rather uncomfortably on the spot looking as though he needs to go the bathroom rather urgently, and the big man at the end scowling at everyone? That would be Ronon. He doesn't speak much, just grunts mostly, and eats..." Ronon glared down the line at John and John could see quite clearly by his body language that he was wanting to go on the attack and could see him mentally figuring the odds as to whether they would have a good chance at escape. Their hands were not bound and there were only four weapons trained on them at the moment. John read all this in a split second just by looking at Ronon's face and body language and gave an abrupt shake of his head. "later" his eyes said and Ronon relaxed slightly understanding that John wanted to get the lay of the land first. He nodded briefly. There would be opportunity for escape later. There always was.

"I am pleased to meet you Colonel Sheppard." She looked down at their joined hands, then lifted her face, eyebrow raised in query and John realised that he had been holding her hand somewhat foolishly and far longer than was necessary. "If you will come with me please? We will begin preparation for your trial shortly, however firstly, your civil rights require that we allow you food and time for personal hygiene. For security reasons, this must be completed one at a time. I believe Rodney McKay appears to be in the most urgent need of attending to personal hygiene. Now that your crimes had been set out for you, you will be moved into individual cells and your food will be brought to you there. I will conduct my interviews with each of you once your food and hygiene needs have been taken care of. Do you have any questions for me?"

The clear silver eyes flickered over each of them, coming back to rest on Colonel Sheppard, taking in his dark unruly hair and sharp gaze and noting the coiled energy in his body as though poised for flight. She acknowledged that he was very different from the men of her world. The guards who were trained for security purposes were more automated than human as was the mandate of their conditioning. They were trained to have no emotion and feel very little physical pain making them ideal enforcers for this world. There were few in this galaxy, that would dare to oppose them. All tasks on this planet were taken seriously and humour was not a common trait found, for there was very little done for the simple sake of enjoyment. Mallon had encountered people from other world's before, although she had not been offworld herself. Sometimes they were found innocent and allowed to leave and she had met those before, who came to this world with laughter in their eyes and had told her stories that had made her own eyes shine. But they had left, and as her mandate required, she would complete her task as Advocate to the best of her ability.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the Advocate

CHAPTER 2 – ENTER THE ADVOCATE

Mallon allowed them time to eat and complete their tasks of personal hygiene as dictated by their civil rights, then elected to begin her interviews and prepare them for their trial immediately after these tasks were completed. She chose to visit Colonel John Sheppard in his cell first, considering this the respectful thing to do given that he was their team leader.

Seated across the table from him, she found it just a little difficult to focus on the paperwork that she had brought with her. Her eyes kept shifting to the unruly dark hair and the warmth of his eyes that followed her moments avidly and she felt just a little uncomfortable. She was not used to attention from men, nor was she used to giving it herself and she did not understand her need to look at him.

Setting her papers out neatly in front her her, she opened her largest book and looked up at him expectantly. "Colonel Sheppard. Do you understand the crimes that you have been accused of?"

"According to your ambassador, they are supposedly – unauthorised use of a weapon, unauthorised entry to this world and unauthorised use of technology – how am I doing so far?"

She consulted her notes and raised her eyes to smile at him. "Very good Colonel Sheppard, this is correct, but you say supposedly... does that imply that you are not in full agreement of them?"

John's eyes widened. "Full agreement sweetheart? Hell, I barely acknowledge them! We carry our weapons whenever we leave Atlantis and travel off world, it does not signify aggression, it is simply our form of self protection. Unauthorised entry to this world? If we're not welcome, then I'm sorry – happy to go our merry way now that we know this – in fact much prefer not to be where we're not wanted. And the last one? Unauthorised use of technology? That one is a little ridiculous... you have to admit..."

"Colonel Sheppard. You do not appear to take these charges with the seriousness that they need to be taken. You have one week to help me successfully defend you, and I cannot do that if you are not fully repentant for your sins and that requires full understanding of what you have done wrong. If you are found guilty, you will not be allowed to leave. You and your team will be made to work in our mines for the duration of your lifetime."

John leapt up, pushing his chair away abruptly. "Are you serious Mallon? How the hell can that be deemed fair? And you and your people are fools if you think Atlantis is just going to sit back and let us rot here for the rest of our lives. They'll come looking for us, in large numbers, and they'll be pissed. You do not want to make an enemy of us!"

Mallon looked afraid at his tangible anger, and he watched those silver eyes turn a stormy gray and her physical body shrink away from him as though to hide from his anger. He felt a measure of guilt – likely this whole mess was not of her making, she was simply doing her job which appeared to be attempting to enforce a series of laws she really did not understand, but had been brought up to respect. He moved around the table to her, and squatted down beside her so that he brought himself eye level with her and felt the enforcer move up behind him with his weapon trained at him. Turning his head slightly he frowned at the man.

"Back off Rambo. I'm not gonna hurt her, give me a little credit. I don't lay a hand on women. That is one of my personal laws – back off!" Something in his eyes made the enforcer shift back slightly, but he did not move all the way to the back of the cell where he had been previously and John noted that his posture was a little more tense than it had been and he fought to get his own emotions under control.

"Mallon, I apologise. I realise that you are here to help us, as much as you are able anyway. My anger is for your laws. They are not our laws, nor did we have knowledge of them – if we had, we would have respected them, and chosen not to come to this world."

He watched her posture soften slightly. "If people come from your Atlantis to rescue you, they will also bring weapons, technology and make unauthorised entry – is that not correct?"

She saw the dawning of understanding in John's eyes. "Oh crap... they'll be bound by the same problems that we had... will they be captured as well?" At her nod, he rose to his full height again, and began pacing around the room. "I need to get a message to them Mallon, before they arrive. I need to warn them..." He sat down at the table, grabbed for a piece of paper and quickly scribbed a message on it, folding it, then passing it to Mallon. He used his eyes to let her know that the message was for her alone and was not to be shown to anyone else from the world. She acknowledged this by nodding slightly, and discreetly moved the paper so that it was hidden beneath one of the books that she had stacked in front of her. Opening the book, she was able to open the note unnoticed and read the message that Colonel Sheppard had left for her.

_You have to help us Mallon. Get one of the radios that were taken from us and get to our jumper at 1200 hours tomorrow. Atlantis will be expecting a message from us. You need to tell them what has happened. Please._

She finished reading the note, her face now pale and looked up at him. He saw the quiver of her chin and knew that he had both scared and confused her, but pushed aside the feelings of guilt. He had to find a way to get her to help them. She was the only chance they had of getting off this world and back home.

She dropped her eyes and tucked the note further into her own papers and he knew that she would give consideration to his request.

"Colonel Sheppard. We need to work on how you wish to proceed with this defence. Please. We will list your reasons for breaking the laws as have been read to you and we will attempt to try and prove that there were extenuating circumstances that caused you to break them. This should be our line of defence. Do you agree?"

"I don't want to go through this farce for the next week Mallon. We are not guilty and I am assuming that this is more of less going to be a kangaroo court. Your ambassador has decided we are guilty, and this will be just for show. I think you know this."

She dropped her eyes and he felt his anger begin to grow again. Banging the table, he pushed up again and this time the enforcer was not about to let him flout his temper. He pushed up behind John and pushed the muzzle of the weapon into his neck and John, angry, reacted to the threat and turned quickly, bringing his foot up sharply into the man's stomach, causing him to bend over, winded from the kick. His weapon dropped to the ground, and with his lightning reflexes, John grabbed the weapon, just as he heard running feet in the hallway outside the cell.

He knew that he only had minutes to spare, and hating himself just a little for what he was about to do, he grabbed Mallon around the neck and pulling her upward, used her to shield him from the enforcers that came to a stop outside his cell. He pushed the muzzle into her neck and aimed a kick at the head of the enforcer who was trying to regain his wind, knocking him back down to the ground.

The enforcers stood uncertainly outside the cell, weapons trained on both John and Mallon, and he took aim quickly, managing to hit them both with two blasts of the energy weapon.

He dropped his mouth to her ear, and said quietly. "I'm sorry to do that to you Mallon, but I need to get out of here, and I need you to help us. I don't want to hurt you." He felt her shaking and knew that she was terrified. Edging them both to the door of the cell, he bent down slightly so that he could locate the keys that were hanging off the belt of the guard who had been knocked to the floor of his cell. The guard was attempting to get up, and after securing the keys, John aimed a stun blast at the man, ensuring that none of the guards would be able to follow them.

He kept a hold of Mallon, but dropped his arm so that it anchored around her waist rather than her throat, and half dragging her beside him, he managed to unlock his cell and move down the hallway. Quietly, he bent to ask her. "My team Mallon, where are they holding them?"

"They are all in separate cells Colonel Sheppard. All in this hallway, each cell separated by a single room for observation." John kept moving, watching as her hand fluttered slightly, indicating the direction of the other cells and he held the keys in readiness, knowing they would not have much time.

_Hell, make that no time..._ An energy blast flashed down the hallway in the direction that he was intending to run and it was followed by two more. "Damn, I can't go that way... what's behind us... quick Mallon, I need to know!"

"That leads into the conference room where you were earlier. It is the way out if that is what you seek. Please Colonel Sheppard.. will you leave me here? I won't stop you from leaving..."

"Sorry honey, no can do... I need you for insurance. And I can't leave until I get the rest of my team out. You're going for a little ride... I'll apologise now for this, but unfortunately your leaders have left me with no choice. We've done nothing wrong and I refuse to be tried for a crime that makes no sense to us. Not gonna happen!"

He kept his grip on her and moved back the way that they had come, going back past his own cell and noting that the enforcers that he had stunned were still out cold. They arrived back at the room where they had met the Ambassador and found that it was now empty and pushing his way through he saw that there were two exit doors. John's mouth was again grazing her ear. "Mallon – quick, which door do we take? And don't even think about setting me up sweetheart, 'cause when I get pissed, well, let's just say you don't wanna be around. Cooperate with me? I'll make sure you get out of this unhurt and in one peace and I'll make sure that your powers that be know that you were an unwilling assistant in all of this. I just want to get my team out and get home – ok?"

Feeling his nearness and the breath against her cheek as he spoke was disconcerting and she nodded her head, eager for him to leave her and be gone. The hard muscles of his body that periodically came into contact with the softness of hers left her gasping slightly and she did not enjoy this feeling of not being in control of herself and her emotions.

"I will help you get to a safe place beyond my settlement, then you will leave me – please? You are scaring me..."

"I'm sorry for that Mallon, really. Let's just get out of here so that I can review my options. Will the stargate and our jumper be guarded?"

"Yes Colonel Sheppard. The stargate always fully guarded as is our mandate. That is how you were captured. Nobody comes through from other worlds unless they meet all the requirements as soon as they arrive through the gate. If it is found that they are in possession of technology or weapons, they are immediately apprehended. You will not get close to the stargate and the guards are not out in the open. They will be hidden, and likely expecting your escape now that the alarm has been sounded."

She indicated the door they should take, and keeping her close, opened it quickly finding it led to a courtyard. John kept close to the walls of the compound, hearing sounds of activity and running, but saw no sign of any further enforcers coming their way, so quickly made his way around the side and behind a building, half dragging his unwilling hostage.

He managed to get to the wooded area unnoticed and pushed the two of them into a thicker area of bushes, putting a hand over her mouth as he heard a sound nearby. "Shhh..." seeing the fear in her eyes he tried to instill some warmth into his and became aware of the nearness of her body, very slight and small, and pulled up very very close to his and wondered briefly, if the fear he saw was not just in his actions, but in his very nearness. He stared into her eyes a moment longer, saw some of the fear begin to leave them as they saw in his what he wanted her to see.

He took his hand away from her mouth, needing to trust her a little and smiled at her when she didn't immediately open her mouth to scream. "Good girl..." he whispered, then turned and pushed them both deeper in the wooded area, needing to formulate a plan for getting him and and his team out of there.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Ally

CHAPTER 3 A NEW ALLY

John came to a decision as they were pushing deeper into the wooded area. "I'm going to let you go Mallon, I was only needing you for insurance to get out of there..." he didn't finish his sentence. The sound of bushes crashing, then weapons fire as an energy blast shot straight past his ear, so close that his felt the hair on his ears singe slightly.

"Crap..." he muttered. "Looks like you'll have my company for a little while yet sweetheart. Let's go!"

This time grabbing her hand, he pushed off to the side, diving and weaving through bushes, keeping hold of her hand tightly as he heard her gasping for breath slightly behind him. At one point he felt her tug slightly on his hand and looking back saw that she was attempting to turn the direction of their flight.

"This way Colonel..." she managed to gasp out and he had about a split second to decide whether or not to trust her, then gave a mental shrug of his shoulders. It would be hard for the crap he was in at the moment to get any deeper, so chose trust and let her lead, still keeping her hand firmly in his.

Suddenly they were out of the woods and in a small clearing and before he could mentally debate the wisdom of leaving the shelter of the woods, she had pulled them both down into what at first looked like small hole, quickly pulling branches and debri that had been scattered nearby over them. The hole was bigger than John had surmised, it had been properly excavated and he noted that there was a tunnel like cavity at one end, barely visible in the gloom that the covering that made when it was dragged over. He sheltered his body with hers, waiting to hear the sounds of running feet, which came not too long after. They did not pause however, continued on and he half lay, half crouched with his body covering hers until the sound of the footsteps had receded completed. Pushing up slightly he looked down into those clear gray eyes and without knowing why he did this, reached down to push the strands of long hair out of her face.

"I like a girl who thinks on her feet..." At her confused expression he just laughed and pulled his body back from hers slightly so that he was not pressing against her. Although, that had felt... nice. She sat up slightly and indicated the tunnel like cavity behind them. "We should continue on into here, this will give us proper shelter from the enforcers. They do not know of this place and will not think to search for us here..."

He leaned in close to her again, and grasped her chin in his hand softly. "Ok... search for us? Shouldn't that be search for me? Something you're not telling me?"

She dropped her eyes, and he kept a gentle hold of her chin until she looked at him again, then released it to run this hands down her arms, lightly brushing off the dirt that scattered there.

"I allowed you to capture me and use me as a means of escape. That is a punishable offence in this world. When they catch us, I will be placed in prison also, and allowed a trial. If found guilty, I will be sent to work in the mines..."

John still his hands. "Surely they know that I forced you? That you had no part in my escape? Hell, if it comes down to it, I'll tell them myself! I won't have you taking the rap for something that I forced you to do!" John was angry now, and stared at her intently. "There's more, isn't there... more that you're not telling me? Before we go any further Mallon, I need to know everything. I can't come up with a plan if I don't have all the facts. As an Advocate, I'm sure you'll appreciate that!"

Mallon sighed and her eyes held a sadness now. "Please Colonel... can you step back a little. Your nearness is causing me... making it hard for me to think clearly." John felt the slight shiver that ran through her and felt an answering warmth in his own body. _Ah crap John, not now... seriously?_ And willed himself to keep his mind on the task ahead. He pushed himself away from her, breaking the contact and saw the relief in her eyes.

"Follow me... I'll tell you everything. First we need to get to a more secure place so that you can make your plans." She gave him a last look from those silver eyes and turned to enter the tunnel. John went to follow her, pausing on the brink as he mentally conjured up images of large and hairy spiders that would surely be lying in wait for them in there and made himself take a deep breath.

She moved ahead of him, surefooted through the darkness, pausing only at one point so that he stopped hard against her, and put out his hands to anchor around his waist, to stop their continued momentum. The movement pulled her back against him, and he felt the quiver in her body again, but this time did not let go, continued to hold her. "Tell me now... the rest of your story. No one can hear us down here..."

"There is not much more to tell Colonel. This is a simple world with very simple and clear cut rules and laws. Technology is permitted to a certain and approved level only and if anyone is found entering our world, without prior permission, with unauthorised technology, this is a crime against our people. Weapons are only permitted to be carried by our enforcers. That is law and punishable by life imprisonment in the mines. This is the only punishment given out. The mines provide our only source of trade. We produce a high grade ore that can be converted to a variety of energy sources and it is a highly sought after trade throughout the galaxy,"

He interupted her now. "This punishment for all crimes – life imprisonment in the mines – tell me, are any of the workers in your mines paid money to do this work?" He waited until he felt the shake of her head against his chest. "So all the labour in the mines, is derived from 'prisoners' so to speak?"

"Yes, I believe this is correct, Colonel Sheppard. Apart from the mine supervisors and people in the position of authority."

"And what are conditions like for the people who work in these mines? Is it tolerable?"

She didn't answer straight away and when she did her voice was soft and sad. "My brother is in the mines. He was caught two years ago with technology that was given to him by a trader who had manager to smuggle it in here without the knowledge of our enforcers. He was imprisoned in the mines. They allowed me to see him one year ago, and he did not look well. I am frightened for him. He is younger than me and the only living family member I have left. My mother and father both died in the mines. I have no one left but my brother."

She turned to John now, her silver eyes seeming to glow in the dark of the tunnel and he looked down at her face. "If I help you to get off this planet, will you in return,help me Colonel Sheppard. Please?"

One hand reached down to stroke her face lightly and he watched as her breath hitched a little. "You want me to help get your brother out of the mine.. don't you."

She leaned a little into his touch. "Will you do that for me Colonel Sheppard?'

"And what then Mallon? Where will you go? How can you stay here? An escaped prisoner and a wanted Advocate, wanted for a crime she didn't even commit? You will be hunted down."

Her sad eyes looked up at him. "I would rather be hunted down with my brother at my side, than separated by him or working side by side in the mines with him. I would die in the mines...many do. The work is hard and there is little food given to the workers. There are always others to take their place.. always. Many crimes are commited in this world, and there is only one punishment..."

He pulled her against him so that he could wrap his arms around her. "We'll work something out Mallon, I promise you. For now, I need to work on getting my team free, and our best bet would be tonight when it's dark. Do you know the guards schedule? What is likely to happen?"

"It may be too late Colonel..." He put a finger on her lips to stop her. "Call me John, Colonel Sheppard is a bit of a mouthful..." and watched her blush slightly in the darkness, feeling the heat as it crept up her cheeks.

"John... it may be too late. As soon as you escaped they would have been punished and would no longer be allowed the luxury of a trial. It is likely they have been moved immediately to the mines to begin that punishment."

"And you couldn't have told me this sooner?"

"We were occupied by our own escape..." came her dry reply and he risked a small chuckle. The girl had a sense of humour hidden away in there after all, in fact she had a whole lot of things hidden away...


	4. Chapter 4 Into the Mines

CHAPTER 4 – INTO THE MINES

As John saw it, they had two choices. Wait where they were until dark and make a break for the mines and attempt to get both his team and her brother out, or try to retrieve his radio and wait until 1200 hours tomorrow and make sure that they were at the stargate in order to communicate with Atlantis. He contemplated both plans in his mind. Neither had a particularly high success rate as far as he was concerned. Getting the radio may not be too difficult, nor would getting to the stargate, but dialling out before they were apprehended, that would be the kicker. And getting into the mines would not be a walk in the park either. But he had to send a message to Atlantis somehow, or once the window had passed for their scheduled check in, Atlantis would send a team in to investigate, and that would not end well.

Making his decision, he moved a little away from Mallon, feeling the damp tunnel air move between them causing a shiver to go through her body. "We'll get to the mines Mallon. We have all night and the morning to get my radio back and make the scheduled check in and we might as well spend that time doing something productive. Where do these tunnels lead Mallon?"

He saw the flash of white as she smiled. "Into the mines John. You are perhaps wondering, why I didn't tell you this sooner?" Again, that smile and the glint of silver as her eyes held a hint of sparkle.

"You didn't want it to influence my decision?" John volunteered helpfully. He tugged gently on her hair as she moved further into the tunnels ahead of him, and she stopped briefly so that she could turn again to reply.

"Perhaps I just enjoyed the look on your face as you worked through all the variables to the problem you are trying to resolve. You have an interesting face, John Sheppard..." Embarassed now, she moved a little quicker through the tunnels and he had to hasten his speed to keep up with her.

"Why don't the enforcers know about these tunnels?" John was casting slightly apprehensive glances to the roof, hoping that they had been constructed by someone who had at least the knowledge to keep all that dirt at bay and also hoping that this particular planet was not home to any large and hairy spiders. He more or less shrugged his shoulders at fighting aliens of any description... but spiders...another story.

"These tunnels were built long ago, by a group that are almost no more. They were formed to help people to escape from the mines and were I suppose, a sort of 'resistance' – opposed to the laws of this world, and rather than just leave, thay decided to stay and attempt to help those who could not help themselves."

"Underground railway...I've seen it done before, on my planet. It takes a lot of courage to run something like this. Are you a part of it Mallon?"

He eyes shifted restlessly, and he grasped her chin lightly so that she would look at him. "Answer me Mallon.. are you are part of this resistance?"

"The resistance is no more John. The last ones were captured... my mother and father... captured and sent to the mines. There have been no others brave enough to attempt it's formation again. I was not brave enough.. I tried, but I lacked courage."

He gripped her chin more tightly. "Get this straight sweetheart. You do not lack courage. You got us here, didn't you?"

"You speak only a small portion of the truth John. Courage will dictate that I have the strength to get us into the mines and help you rescue your friends and my brother. Perhaps then, I can find a little peace."

"Perhaps... Mallon" He placed his hands lightly at her waist, and moved past her in the tunnel so that he was leading. "Guide me... and stay close behind me. How much further?"

"It is still some distance away John – it will be dark outside before we get there and that will be a good thing. The prisoners only work until dark, then they are given a break to take their night meal and complete their personal hygiene. From there they are taken to their sleep area, which is a large guarded cavern a long way beneath the surface. This tunnel will end somewhere near the entrance to the mines, which will also be heavily guarded and from there, we will need to get through the mines and to the sleeping quarters. It will be no easy task."

"One step at a time Mallon – we will get to the mine, then we will assess the situation from there. Do we have a plan B?"

"I don't understand John... please explain..."

"Well love, this is Plan A – the first plan. If this fails, then it is customary to have a Plan B, a backup plan. Any suggestions? You are, afterall an Advocate, planning and strategy should be a big part of your job description."

"Ordinarily I would agree with you, but I have never attempted an escape before. I believe that you are the authority in this particular area of expertise... I understand strategy on paper."

"You're doing just fine sweetheart... and this talking, is taking my mind off the fact that I am essentially underground, with a ton or more of dirt above me, and likely in a tunnel full of hairy giant spiders..."

John felt her close behind him as they continued through the tunnel, but they fell silent as they neared the mine. The air had become colder as a draft was felt and he slowed down, feeling her hand reach out and grasp him around the waist. "We are nearly there John, the entrance to the mines is just beyond and we will need to be careful from here. There will be guards posted."

"Copy that Mallon." He stopped when they reached the entrance to the tunnel ending in a similar large hole covered with branches and other debris. The end of the line so to speak. He turned and pulled her close so that he could speak softly in her ear. "Will they be expecting us to try and break into the mine? You know your people and the way they think."

"The guards are to stop people coming out, not going in. I do not think they will be expecting us. It is more likely that they expect you to go to the stargate to escape rather than try and rescue your friends. We will have the element of surprise I think."

"That is exactly what I needed to hear. How many guards will be at the entrance?"

"Only two are placed at the entrance. Others will guard the sleeping quarters." Mallon felt the hard lines of his muscles again as he held her body close against his, a natural gesture for him, one that felt foreign and disconcerting to her and she forced herself to remain calm. She enjoyed his nearness and constant touches, but it felt wrong and would not have been accepted had this been a man from her world. _Is it so wrong to have these feelings_ thought Mallon_ and does he feel the same thing? Or is this how he is with all women? Perhaps it is part of the nature of the men from his __world. How wonderful to feel such things all the time. I wish..._ She pulled herself out of her thoughts. They were not to be for now.

"Ok then, I have a plan, but it requires you to be very brave and I will need you to trust me. Do you think you can do that?"

"I will try John. What do you require me to do?" Once again his nearness was slightly intoxicating and she closed her eyes as she waited for him to tell her what he would require her to do.

"I need you to distract the guards, to go out there and plead for them to help you... tell them I have hurt you and that you need help. This will give me time to sneak around behind them, and disarm them. Can you do that?"

She pondered slightly. "It will not appear to them that you have hurt me in any way. You will need to make it look more truthful. Please, perhaps if you rip my tunic slightly, to make it look as though I was escaping you?"

He kept his eyes on her as he took the buttoned front of her tunic and gave a sudden jerk, ripping the buttons so that they scattered and exposing her top partway to the camisole she wore underneath. He watched her face as the blush crept over her cheeks and he trailed his hand there to feel the heat, smiling at her. The fisting his hands in her hair her pulled her suddenly, dropping his mouth to kiss her hard and sharply, bruising her lips so that when he pulled back, her lips and face were readened and her eyes looked startled. Where he had fisted her hair, it was mussed and he was left with the aching need to finish what he had just started.

Turning her around, he swatted her lightly on the rear and bending close to her whispered "There, now you look as though you have been ravished...Go do your thing..." Pushing her slightly ahead, he caught her briefly before she stumbled and she tossed a look over her shoulder, he eyes now now less startled, more slumberous.. and he thought with a slight shiver _bedroom eyes..._

She scrambled out the hole as quietly as she could and he followed her, waiting until she was well out and staggering in front of the guards and smiled to himself as he crept out behind her to stay out of sight until the guards had moved from their position.

"Stop right there. Mallon. Is that you? You are under arrest for assisting the escape of one of the offworld prisoners. Please stop where you are Mallon. We will radio for an escort to take you to the Ambassador."

Mallon's voice held a note of anguish. "Please...you must help me... he has done... things to me. I need help, please..." She collapsed down onto her knees and one of the guards lowered his weapon quickly and moved so that he was beside her. The other guard went for his radio.

Before he could hit his radio, John was around behind them and using a one handed blast of the energy weapon he had taken from the guard in his cell, he quickly disabled the first guard and felt a moments surprise as Mallon rushed the second guard, aiming a kick at the man's stomach, as she had seen him do in his cell. The guard only crumpled slightly as the force behind it was minimal, but it was enough for John to get behind him and stun him with the weapon he carried. He quickly removed the handcuffs that the guards carried, and secured them making sure that they no longer had access to their radios.

That done, she stood in front of him expectantly and he smiled at the look of satisfaction on her face. "I do believe you are coming out of your shell Mallon. I think you just surprised yourself... bet you don't even know what sort of woman you have hidden inside..." He reached out and attempted to secure her ripped tunic to give her some decency, but she pushed his hands away and stepped close to him, tipping her face up. Her lips parted slightly, still reddened from his last bruising kiss and he felt the need to show her a gentler side and lowered his head, he gentled the kiss, featherlight and soft and heard her soft moan. He kept it light, pulling away reluctantly. "That's the way it should be Mallon... perhaps I'll teach you a little more about yourself... but first I need to get into that mine and get my friends out!"


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue Attempt

CHAPTER 5 – RESCUE ATTEMPT

The entrance to the mine was a yawning mouth in the darkness and John only gave himself a brief moment to run through a possible plan in his head, before taking Mallon's hand and entered the dark tunnel. At least it was roomy and reasonably well lit, in comparison to the tunnels that the resistance had built to help prisoners escape. John could still feel dirt trapped amongst his clothing and knew that a very long and very hot shower would be one of the first things on the agenda when they got back to Atlantis. He gave a brief thought also, to the hand of the woman he now held as he guided her beside him, and wondered what would become of her and her brother. It was unlikely that they would be able to remain on this world, and gave thought to the possibility that Elizabeth would allow them refugee status in Atlantis, at least until a more permanent plan could be put into motion.

The came to a fork in the tunnel, two paths each leading off into the darkness, lit only by lanterns that hung several feet apart. "Which way Mallon? I don't suppose you keep a blueprint of the mines in your head by any chance?"

There was a soft laugh as she shook her head, dislodging a little of the dirt that had collected there. She was getting used to his unusual method of speech, recognising that he spoke often in jest, as was uncharacteristic on her world. _He makes me smile_ she thought, feeling the roughness of his hand as it gripped hers tightly._ It seems a long time since I have been able to smile... _

"No John, I do not carry blueprints of these mines in my head or anywhere else, but I do know that the path to the right looks as though it moves downward, which would indicate that it goes deeper into the mines and likely to the current excavation area. To the left appears level, so perhaps that would be the way to the sleeping quarters and other facilities?" She was peering around him, and he gave a soft laugh of his own.

"Beauty and brains...I don't know why you haven't already been snatched up by some eligible man from your world. Or is there someone?"

"The Ambassador wishes me to complete a union with his son, but... he makes me uncomfortable. His hands are cold and when he looks at me... he does not look at me as you do... The men of your world are different."

"Let's just say that the men of my world enjoy women in all shapes and forms, for a variety of reasons... sometimes it is for friendship, talking and laughing, having a few beers together, sometimes it is for a more intimate relationship, I enjoy the company of many woman, for different reasons... it's hard to explain. You have been brought up with rigid thinking and the assumption that there is only one way to do anything. I have been brought up to know that you cannot place limitations on yourself, that if you want something, you strive to obtain it..."

She sighed now. "Do you have a woman at the moment John?"

A flash of white as he grinned. "Not one specific woman... I have many woman friends, but no one I am in an intimate relationship with..."

"I'm glad..." Her voice was quiet and he had to strain to hear it, but when he did, he gave her hand a little squeeze.

They heard noises up ahead and John immediately stilled, feeling Mallon close beside him. The lighting ahead was brighter and they heard the sound of men's voices, one raised as it called out to another, then silence. John crept forward slowly now. Any noises in these mine shafts echoed throughout the darkness and he was careful not to dislodge any rocks that would alert those ahead to the fact that there were others here.

Two men sat around a small table. Their weapons were resting negigently on the table and one was reading a book with a steaming cup of something hot in front of him and the other sat with a bored look on his face, with what looked like a deck of some sort of playing cards scattered on the table in front of him.

"Hurry Simeon... I'm getting restless and we need to make our rounds soon. Finish the page you are reading so that we can complete this game." The one called Simeon, picked up his steaming cup and took a long sip, giving a grunted reply, before putting down his book to turn his attention to the cards on the table. He flicked a glance at a device that sat nearby.

"It will soon be time to the next shift to arrive. One more game..."

John glanced down at this weapon, considering the possibility of being able to fire it in these close confines, not to mention the face that this was a mine of high grade, likely weapons grade, mineral. Not a good idea to be firing any sort of energy weapons that could possibily set off any sort of reaction. Likely, the guards were armed with another form of weapon and crouching down slightly, he saw that they had knives strapped to their thighs and nodded his head. Now these would come in handy.

They pulled back slightly in the tunnel so that they could speak. "Do you wish me to distract them again John?" Mallon looked up at him. Involuntarily he saw her reach for the torn tunic to move it open again, and John stilled her movements.

"Not this time Mallon, just give me a moment to think of something..." He moved back towards the edge of the tunnel to look again at the men, hoping that a plan would materialise, as they sometimes seemed to do. He heard a whoosh of air as though someone had taken a very deep breath and as he focused of the two guards he saw blood blossom on the chest of first one, then the other and he watched with raised eyebrows as they both slowly pitched forward in slow motion, one landing face first in his cup, the other scattering cards from the table to the floor. John pulled Mallon in tight behind him, then saw a familiar face ease out of the darkness.

"Ronon! Damn..."

"Sheppard – about time... we'd just about given up on you. Decided to do the job ourselves." Grinning now, Ronon moved out the shadows and eased around the table and towards the mouth of the tunnel where John and Mallon waited, and John saw Teyla and Rodney move behind him.

"John, it is good to see you. We weren't certain whether you had remained on this world or managed to get back to Atlantis or not." Teyla was smiling, and noticing Mallon behind John, she raised her eyebrows slightly for John's benefit. He pulled her out from behind him, moving her so that she stood in front of him and keeping a hand at her waist, John saw Teyla's eyebrows rise even further.

"John? Perhaps we are missing more than just a few pieces of the story..."

"My partner in crime, Teyla – she helped me escape and helped me get to the mines. And on that note, we need to go back in there. Her brother is being held in there as a prisoner and we need to get him out." He looked down at Mallon. "We need to get him now Mallon, before more guards arrive. We'll lose our element of surprise soon. Rodney?"

"What is it Sheppard? I'm still a little stunned to see you here, with a woman... again.."

"Rodney... not the time nor the place..."

"Was just about to say the same thing, Sheppard... and yet you always make it the right time. Why is that.. hmmm? And you complain always, about the fact that I continually need to eat. It looks we all have our vices, and I'm not so sure which of them is the more damaging!"

"Rodney!" John hissed. "One of the these days..." He didn't finish, but keeping hold of Mallon, pushed past the table and moved towards the doorway through which the rest of his team had just come. "Ronon.. can you lead us back into the mine so we can get her brother out?"

"Hurry Sheppard, we've not got long I'm thinking." Ronon looked at Mallon speculatively, thinking perhaps Rodney was right. Sheppard did always seem to have a woman in tow, especially when they went offworld. "The men are held in a separate sleeping room to the woman, I'll lead you there – Mallon, you'll only have minutes to tell him whats going on, then we need to move."

Mallon nodded at him, a little afraid of the big Satedan and a little uncomfortable at the look he had just given her. It suggested something... not nice, and she wondered at the relationship between the members of John's team. She was finding it difficult to understand their way of talking to one another, it appeared in jest.. and yet not. But she did pick up that her presence with John, was not particularly appreciated by them.

Ronon moved back into the mines, heading for the sleeping area, and the others followed. The area was dirty and all the prisoners were required to sleep on hard pallets with only one thin blanket for warmth. There had been four guards within the sleeping room itself and John was quick to notice that they also showed signs of Ronon's proficient knife skills and would cause them no further harm that night.

Mallon looked upset at the dead guards. "Was it necessary to kill them? Do you realise that if we are caught, our punishment will be severe?"

John felt anger blossom at her comment. "How much more severe can it be Mallon? You yourself said every crime is punishable by imprisonment in the mines."

Her voice was small and John felt a little disgust at his anger then. "They can extend your punishment to encompass your family and friends. As I said, it will be severe. They will have the right to request that one of your family members be sent from Atlantis to share in your punishment."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds Mallon? How would they ever enforce that?"

"Through trickery John... Atlantis would be contacted and told that if a family member or friend is sent here to plead their case on their behalf, then you would be released. However, the family member or friend is imprisoned also. It is a trick, and one I am not proud of being an Advocate of."

"Then why the hell do you do it Mallon? Why do you stay, why do you support a legal system that has more holes in it than swiss cheese? It doesn't make any sense to me... you're an intelligent woman, yet in so many ways, you are incredibly naïve and dare I say it... stupid! Open your eyes! Your legal system is based on a lie, a means to have free labour force to work your mines, while the fat and the rich continue to perpetuate that lie."

"I know what you say is true John... please, I don't want your anger. I know this, but I am one person, and unable to stop it.. and my brother is here. I could not leave him." She turned away but not before he saw the tears shining in her eyes and felt self disgust at anger that should never have been directed at her.

"Mallon.. I'm sorry."

"Let us do what we came her to do Colonel Sheppard, then you can get your radios back and contact your world. Then you can leave." She moved ahead to follow Ronon and moving quickly through the lines of sleeping men, she attempted to see the partially hidden features so that she could try and find her brother.

"See him yet Mallon?" Ronon was close beside her, watching her carefully.

She shook her head. "These men... I recognise some of them.. they look so old, but some of them are younger than I am... how can this be? How can we do this to our people? And how can I stop it... I can't leave here without trying to do something to stop it..." Her tears were flowing now, and Ronon laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Find your brother Mallon, then we leave. There'll be time later to figure out how this can be stopped. But we can't do it from here."

Teyla had moved up beside her as well, having heard the argument between her and John, feeling that perhaps the young girl was feeling a little overwhelmed by emotions and an onslaught of knowledge that she was having trouble processing. "Ronon is right Mallon. We will try to help these people, all of them. But we cannot do it from here. We will need to speak to our leader in Atlantis and see what, if anything, can be done for the people of your world. It is difficult to interfere in the laws of another world, and it must be done carefully and discreetly. Find your brother...One step at a time..."

Mallon nodded gratefully at Teyla, and John hung back a little with Rodney, unsure where his feelings lay at the moment. He scrubbed a hand over his face, his eyes never far from Mallon, and watched as she continued down the line of sleeping men until with a little cry, she recognised her brother and dropped down onto the ground beside him, shaking him awake.

He sat up rubbing his eyes, and Mallon was throwing her arms around him and crying. Ronon bent slightly to place a hand on her shoulder. "Hurry Mallon, we need to leave..."

She bent to whisper urgently in her brother's ear and he was quick to throw back his blanket and put on the shoes that sat neatly beside the pallet. He took her hand and moved quickly, following Ronon and Teyla, heading back to the door when John and Rodney waited.

"Ok, let's go. Let's get out of here before new guards arrived. Ok Mallon?" John held the door open and waited until they had all moved through it, placing a hand on Mallon's arm to detain her slightly. She looked at him with a slightly distant expression but did not answer and he saw the curious stare that Mallon's brother gave him as he too moved past.


	6. Chapter 6 The Next Step

CHAPTER 6 – THE NEXT STEP

They silently left the mine, managing to do so before the next shift of guards arrived, knowing that it would not be long before the alarm was sent up. Regrouping in a dense area of bush some distance away from the mines, John briefly made sure that everyone was unhurt, then set out what needed to be done.

"We have only a short time until the sun comes up and we need to get those radios back, also our personal IDC's. Mallon, you will know where these are being held?"

He gave her a hard look. She had been silent since they had left the mine, holding tightly the hand of her brother and knew that she had taken his critique of her behaviour to heart and before this day was over, he would need to have a talk with her. Glancing curiously at her brother, he had been introduced to them as Farek, John noticed that he had the look of one of the shell shocked soldiers who had come out of Afghanistan. Age had crept over his features far more quickly than it should have and John felt a large measure of disgust for a world who could do this to their own people.

"Yes Colonel Sheppard..." and he winced a little at the formality that was once again in her form of address to him. "... I think I know where these devices of yours will be held. All technology and weapons are confiscated from those who come through the stargate with it uninvited and they are stored in a special warehouse. It will be easier for me to go in there on my own. One person may escape detection... more than one, there will be difficulty and your method of getting certain jobs done seems to require killing on your behalf. I can not condone this, I am sorry. Whatever my people have done, I will not condone killing."

John moved up close to her and looked firmly at her. "I won't let you go in alone to get the devices we seek – firstly, we have the training for that sort of stealth, you don't. And secondly, you won't know what to look for. Much quicker and more efficient if you just tell us where to go and let us get in and out quickly."

She lifted her chin stubbornly. "I did not appreciate the names you called me earlier, and I will not have the label of coward added to those. This is not negotiable. I am sure you are familiar with that term? If you want your devices back, describe them to me in detail and I will get them for you. On my own, without the need to take any lives. Is that clear?"

_Ouch... _ thought John. _Out comes that backbone of steel I had suspected was there all along. _

To Mallon he said. "I am the commander of this team, and and as such, I will take the risks, not civillians! I am sorry for what was said earlier – you have helped, immeasurably – but let me do my job now."

Her chin held firm and he saw the resolve in her eyes. "No Colonel Sheppard, let me do mine. I need retribution for what has been done for my family." and with that she was gone, moving swiftly through the trees before John could do more than swear softly. Ronon's eyerbows were raised and Rodney chuckled softly.

"Good to see you're losing your touch Sheppard... just a little..."

"Rodney! Damn it..." he turned to Farek. "Where has she gone – tell me! At least I can follow and provide some back up."

Farek, not sure whether to be more afraid of his sister, who was acting much more differently than usual, or the large, brusque natured Colonel who stood over him now, somewhat menacingly, decided that he should probably fear them both, but would give the location of the warehouse to the Colonel. Especially if it meant protecting his sister.

"Teyla,Ronon, Rodney – stay here with Farek, just in case Mallon gets separated from us and gets back before we do. I'll go give her some backup, and then she'll be getting a talking to from me!"

John moved quickly through the forested area and back toward the city. He knew that the alarm had now gone up, the increased sound of human activity was close by, running footsteps, muted shouts, and he understood that the dead guards had been discovered. John hoped that Mallon would not be caught as her part in it would not be looked on with any leniency and pushed forward, hoping to get to the warehouse before she had managed to get it by herself.

He arrived at the warehouse and the sight that met him had John gritting his teeth in anger and pulling the borrowed weapon and advancing fast. Two guards stood at the door to the warehouse and one held Mallon around the middle while the other slapped her hard across the face, hard enough that her head snapped back against the one who held her's chest. John felt anger blossom further as he saw that she was slightly dazed from the hit and then John's training took over and he was moving, coming up quietly behind the guard that held her, stun weapon held ready at his side, and jamming it into his neck he fired a short sharp blast that had the man dropping immediately and without any hesitation he brought the gun back up and fired at the second guard. Her reached out to catch Mallon before she fell, and secured a grip around her waist, pulling her towards him to look at the mark that had been left on her face.

With gritted teeth he said to her. "Justice Mallon? When a man hits a woman like that? That's not justice?"

Checking to see that both guards were incapacitated, they moved toward the warehouse, John keeping Mallon tightly at his side. She appeared slightly dazed from the blow to the face, and he moved as quickly as he could, not wanting to leave her in case further guards came.

"You all right Mallon? Why the hell did you run off like that... damn it, I gave an order and I don't appreciate it being ignored." His hand came up to touch her face, seeing the reddened mark that the guard had left there when he had struck her. "We don't approve of women being hit where I come from... your laws about unauthorised technology? Hitting women is a far worse crime..."

She didn't answer him. but pushed past him into the warehouse and John paused at the doorway, amazed at the abundant shelving that was filled with a variety of weapons, technology and other items that had no doubt been confiscated when traders from offworld had arrived with unauthorised equipment. John had a sinking feeling when he mentally catalogued the items that he was able to see at just a glance. He recognised some of them, and realised that they would need to effect a proper rescue mission as it was likely that some of their trading allies were being held as prisoners within these mines. Laws or otherwise, what these people were doing was not upholding simple laws of their world, they were bordering on human trafficking, bending laws to suit their needs so that they could secure a free labour force.

"Mallon, wait... please."

"You are judging us Colonel Sheppard. I can see it in your eyes, in your expression and in the way that you hold your body. You judge us the way you accuse us of judging you. You only have some of the facts. Please do not base your decisions and your interpretations on just what you have seen and assumed."

"Aaahhh, the Advocate comes out, I see..." John had caught up with her and pulled her arm slightly to stop her. "And what happened to 'John'?"

"Perhaps it would be best if we were to remain professional. In my naivete, I thought perhaps your feelings for me could be something more - this was an incorrect assumption I see now. Please Colonel Sheppard, find your radios, then I will help you get back to the stargate and you can return to your world. It seems I have a battle to fight on this world, and that I can thank you for at least. You have opened my eyes. I know what needs to be done now."

"Mallon... you misinterpreted what I said, and how I said it..."

"No Colonel... I misinterpreted your actions. You thought one thing and your body does another. That is a lie in itself, therefore how can I trust you?"

In frustration he rubbed his face, then decided this needed to be dealt with later, so clamped his lips together least he say something else that would be taken the wrong way by a certain young woman who was starting to get under his skin.

It took him some time to sort through the equipment that had been laid out on the shelves, but it had at least been done in chronological order so once he had ascertained this, he was able to move to the area of the room where the later equipment appeared to be stored. He found the radios, and also took their tactical vests and weapons as the vests included their IDC's which they would need to get back through the stargate.

"Come on Mallon - I have everything I need here. The sun will be coming up soon and we need to get out of the village and back to the rest of my team while we can still do this undetected." She was beside his now, and took two of the vests from him to lighten his load a little. He had put his own on, feeling more comfortable with it's familiar weight. He took one from her and indicated that she turn around and put her arms out, and helped her put one on. "Wear this for now, just in case we run into trouble between here and where we left the others."

She allowed him to assist her and then fingered the fabric and felt around in the pockets. "This is technology Colonel Sheppard? I wonder why they would confiscate this?"

"This offers us some protection from weapons fire. It is made of what we call a light kevlar, a fabric that can withstand most gunshot and weapons blast, it has of course been modified for our use offworld, but technology? I suppose by the standards of this world, then it would be considered that - I'm beginning to think that anything more advanced than a hairclip is likely to be banned here, so maybe not the best time to go into that..."

He made sure that her vest was secure then sparing one last hard glance at her, motioned that they were to go. They made it back to the others undetected just as the sun came up and John made the observation that it was six hours until their scheduled transmission with Atlantis.

"Why don't we just make a run for the jumper and fly it out of here, rather than wait to contact Atlantis?" Ronon fingered his energy weapon that John had handed back to him.

"I don't know the nearest planet that would have a stargate - do you Rodney? What if we just take the jumper and fly to the nearest planet? How far to Atlantis from here Rodney, if we use normal space travel?"

Rodney, now in possession of his precious hand held computer, opened it up and keyed in coordinates and waited for data to come up. "We're on the other side of the galaxy Sheppard, I'd say a good 12-16 hours flight time. The nearest planet that I can see is P2L336 and according to the data base, they have a stargate."

"Do we know anything about them? We don't want to get ourselves in the same situation as we've gotten here. Any pertinent info in there?"

He enabled another screen, frowning a little at what came up. "Nothing here Sheppard, it registers in the data base, barely, not obviously not one of the planets that the ancients had taken the time to learn anything of consequence. Either that or there is something they're just not telling... sort of like this one. I've just rechecked the data base for info on this planet and the ancients very kindly left out any knowledge of the fact that unauthorised weapons for technology were 'frowned upon' so to speak..."

"Perhaps changes have come to this planet over a period of time, it is likely that these laws were not in effect during the time of the ancients." It was Teyla who offered this information. "I would think that this would be true of the information that is stored for many of the planets. A lot of change can happen over 10000 years, to an entire way of life. What changes would you have seen on earth during this time?"

Rodney's eyes widened. "More than you can possibly imagine Teyla. I get your point though. What do you think Sheppard? Take a chance on that planet, use the jumper to get us out of here rather than wait for radio contact? We can't risk Atlantis sending a team through."

"I'm in agreement with that. The jumper will be guarded, and heavily, but we've managed through worse. Mallon, Farek - you will need to come with us. We'll take you back to Atlantis for now, talk to Elizabeth about the best plan of action in order to come back and help get some of these people out of the mines, hell, get all of them out. I don't believe that all the people being held in there have committed crimes that warrant that punishment, and I know Mallon, you have been instrumental in attempting to defend them, so you will know full well what their crimes are. Tell me, and I want you to think carefully before you answer - are any of the people in there accused of crimes of such a severity that they really deserve that sort of punishment?"

Mallon's mouth thinned as she looked at him,and imagined that he was again judging her for her advocacy of this world. "I was their defender Colonel Sheppard. There were some cases where I wished I could have done more for them. Most of the time we had little or no defence. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Tears threatened, and she dragged off her vest and threw it onto the ground. "I am sorry that I am such a disappointment! Come Farek, we are not needed any further. We will stay here and fight our own battle. We don't need the patronisation of these people." She pulled her brother by the hand and turned, walking away from the Lantien group.

John took a deep breath, knowing that her attitude was mostly of his making, but still feeling frustrated that she had taken his words to heart. "For God's sake Mallon, come back here. We're not going to let you go back into the village knowing that you are now wanted for crimes that we've helped you to commit. We got you into this and we'll get you out."

She ignored him and kept walking and he grumbled under his breath, fingering the weapon now reattached to his vest. "Damn woman. Crap... " He pushed off after her, reaching the edge of the forest before he caught her up. Farek was glancing between them with open curiousity, but chose not to venture an opinion. He had seen the look on his sisters face and wisely thought that perhaps silence on his part would be preferred.

"Mallon! Will you stop and talk to me. I apologise. Ok? Can we talk about this at a later stage... when we're not in the middle of trying to get off this damn planet. " No reply and he felt his anger begin to simmer and grabbing her shoulder he spun her around. "Will you stop ignoring me. And if you continue to do so, I am going to pick you up and drag you back there myself."

Farek was clutching her arm now. "Mallon, please. Listen to him. We cannot stay here. I don't want to go back to the mines... please. He can help us to escape from this world."

It was Farek who got through to her. She pulled away from John's restraining hand and stepped into her brother's embrace, comforting him as he comforted her. "We'll be all right Farek. I will take care of you. I promised mother and father that I would take care of you, and I will honour that." Tears falling now, she looked up at John, then quickly lowered her eyes. "I will do as you wish Colonel." He put out a hand to stroke her hair softly, and taking her hand he shot Farek a look of thanks and pulled her back through the forest.

They headed towards the stargate, Mallon and Farek taking them the long way around, pushing into hiding whenever they heard the sound of guards nearby. The jumper was heavily guarded just as Mallon had predicted but Ronon was full of his own special brand of energy and pushing to take them immediately. It was Teyla that cautioned by back by placing a calming hand on his arm, and he settled slightly. "Wait Ronon, we can't just go blindly out there. There may be others of these 'enforcers' out of sight. John?"

John nodded, his eyes restlessly scanning the treeline, looking for likely places where they could be hidden. "I agree Teyla. They're waiting for us and my spidey senses are on full alert at the moment. Ronon?" he waited until the big man had acknowledged him. "Can you and Rodney ease in around that treeline there, secure the perimeter. I'm sensing maybe four enforcers on that side, out of sight..."

"Terminal force John?" Rodney raised his eyebrow, indicating Mallon and her earlier objection to their killing.

"Whatever is necessary Rodney." John cast a quick glance at Mallon, watching her expression, but her eyes were downcast. "Teyla, you and I will take the other side. Mallon, Farek - wait here - no arguments. As soon as we give you the go ahead, aim for the back of our jumper, we'll meet you there. Not before you get the all clear from us. Mallon?" His hand had gone to her chin to lift it slightly, needing to see her eyes.

"I'll follow your orders Colonel Sheppard." Satisfied, he gave the nod and they moved out.

As soon as they had left, Farek turned to Mallon.

"What is between you and Colonel Sheppard. I have not seen you act that way around a man before. You are rude and disrespectful - it does not seem like you at all? Has he done something to you Mallon?"

"No Farek - I'll tell you later. He has done nothing... I let myself down and feel ashamed of what I have done. Ashamed to look him in the eyes. Unfortunately I can only translate that shame into anger. I need to find a way to communicate my feelings to him, but it is difficult, because I do not really understand all that I feel."

"And what of the Ambassador's son - were you not promised to him?" She had told Farek this when she had been able to visit him a year ago, not long after his imprisonment.

"Our ways are not the right ways Farek, I have come to see this and I do not wish to talk about it any further, not right now. Keep a look out for their signal. Soon brother, we will be off this planet, perhaps a new start somewhere else will begin to heal some of which has been taken from us." Farek wrapped his arms around her and leaned close.

"Perhaps Mallon, although I fear that even these people will not be strong enough to stop something that has been happening for longer than we have been alive."

They waited quietly after that, ears straining to hear the sounds of the Lantien's subduing the enforcers, but the area around the jumper and the stargate remained eerily silent. The enforcers that could be seen waited calmly and did not appear to be alerted to anything, and Mallon began to feel just a little drowsy, with the heat of the mid morning sun beginning to infuse some of it's heat into them. It had been a long night with no sleep, and her eyes felt grainy and tired and she felt herself drift a little bit, lurching upright when she felt her brother grab her in excitement.

"Look Mallon, at the jumper. They are there. Come on - we need to hurry." he grabbed her hand, jerking her fully awake and together than ran as quickly as they could across the open area towards the back of the jumper. Just before they got there, Mallon felt a searing pain in her back and cried out, falling forward and taking Farek down with her.

"Mallon, no!" John had seen her fall, and saw also that she had been hit. "Rodney, get in and dial that damn gate now. We're gonna make a run for it, see if we can get through the gate... hurry."

He left the jumper, and was at Mallon's side where Farek was attempting to pull her up, but the pain of the energy blast made her cry out again. "Easy Farek, she's been hit. Let me take her..."

John picked her up, and motioned with Farek with his eyes to get onto the jumper.

"Dialling now John, but we've got company, coming out of the trees, and they're firing. Shields?"

"Yes, Rodney, get those damn shields up, now... then get us the hell out of here!"

"You want me to fly? Are you crazy?" Rodney completed the dialling sequence and put through his IDC code so that Atlantis would lower the gate shield and allow them entry.

"Hands full here Rodney... stop arguing and fly us the hell out of here! Now!"

Rodney finally stopped whinging and jumped into the pilots seat, sending up a short sharp prayer that he would get them through the gate without incident, when the gate suddenly shut down.

"Crap! John had moved into the second seat, still holding Mallon in his arms, unconscious from the energy blast she had sustained. "Where's our connection?"

"They've shut it down John. Plan B?" Rodney's voice was rising in relation to his nervousness, which at the moment, was rather high.

"Straight to plan C Rodney – get the jumper in the air and get us out of here – just get us off the planet and to the nearest gate. We'll iron out the kinks en route..."

"Did you actually have a plan B Sheppard?" Rodney had them airborne and they saw out of the windows that several more enforcers had spilled out into the empty field and were looking up and the disappearing craft and taking aim with their weapons. Sending up prayer that their shield would hold, John answered Rodney

"Thought I'd skip straight to plan C – plan B required the use of a stargate... "


	7. Chapter 7 Home and a New Plan

CHAPTER 7 – HOME AND A NEW PLAN

Rodney's flying prowess while not spectacular by any standards, was adequate and managed to get them through the atmosphere of the planet and into space, where he brought up the ships screen interface to search out the nearest planet with a stargate. John, in the second seat with a still unconscious Mallon is his arms, flicked his eyes over the screen that Rodney had activated and nodded toward the planet that was pulsing slighly, indicating that this did have a stargate.

"Take her there Rodney, we've got no choice but to trust our chances on that planet." He reached behind the seat for Rodney's hand held computer where he had tossed it in his haste to get into the pilot's seat, and logged in the coordinates for the planet that was currently showing on screen to see if they could get a little more information.

"We know it has viability for human life, but not if it actually has human life at the moment. Quite frankly Rodney, I'd prefer it didn't and would be much happier landing there and finding some good old fashioned life force sucking aliens that flesh and blood humans right now." He looked down at the woman in his arms. "Lost a little more of my faith in the human race Rodney, just a little..."

He felt someone come up behind him and sensed that it was Farek, obviously concerned for his sister.

"She'll be fine Farek – she's been hit by a stun blast only – it takes time to wear off and she'll be a bit sore for a while, but trust me, it could have been worse. Here, can you take her for me – make somewhere comfortable for her to lie in the back of the jumper. I need to relieve Rodney.. his hands are sweating so much he'll short circuit the control panel!"

John passed her small body over to her brother who held her tightly, pausing before her left the front of the jumper. "It is a wonderful thing you and your team have done for my sister and myself. I know that you have your differences, but please try not to judge her. She only does what she was trained to do, what was expected of her from birth. And I can promise you Colonel Sheppard, there were many times when she cried herself to sleep knowing she had sent people into the mines for crimes that were of little consequence."

John lowered his eyes. He didn't need to hear that right now – it was easier to keep anger simmering, than feel guilt for what he had thought, but right now he pushed his focus on getting them safely back to Atlantis.

"We all have our own demons to fight Farek. I'm sorry for what you and your sister went through – and her and I, we'll sort it all out when we get back to Atlantis, when she is better. I don't like unfinished business, and Mallon and I, we've got a few things to deal with."

Farek saw the steely look in the Colonel's eye and wisely moved to the back of the jumper to find her an area where she could be made comfortable. Teyla laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, always sympathetic she understood immediately what was in the young man's mind. "Trust him Farek, he is a good man, and he will make it right, both with Mallon,and eventually, for your people. It will take time, but he will honour his statement."

The landed without incident on the planet, Ronon and Teyla immediately setting up a small perimeter around the jumper while Rodney made short work of dialling the gate for Atlantis and keying in his personal IDC. They were only an hour late for their scheduled check in and Elizabeth was given an extremely weak and watered down version of what had happened , then Rodney gave a nod to John and he was aiming the jumper through the stargate and breathing collective sighs of relief when they arrived in the gate room.

"Home..." breathed Rodney. "After those disgusting mines and the arrogance of the people on that planet, home looks mightly fine!"

"That it does Rodney..." John shut off the jumper once they had landed in the jumper bay, and moving back to the rear, bent to pick up Mallon and nodded to Farek that he was to follow them. Carson had a gurney standing up as he had been alerted by Elizabeth that they had a casualty with them.

"Only one this time Colonel? I should be grateful for that at least..." Carson shot John an amused glance and bent over the girl. "Stun blast?" At John's nod he lifted her eyelids happy to see the telltale flicker of life there. "Well lad, we'll get her into the infirmary, run the usual tests, but as you well know, the effects of the stun blast vary from person to person, and this one doesn't have agreat deal of substance to her, so the effects could be a little more pronounced." He looked at the young man hovering uncertainly behind the gurney. "And you would be?"

"I am Farek, her brother. Please? Will she be all right?"

Carson's eyes were warm and he indicated that he should follow him as he pushed the gurney along. "She'll be fine son, and while we're at it, I'd like to have a good look at you." Concern showed on his face as he looked at the young man, obviously suffering from malnutrition and other deficiencies due to his time in the mines.

Once they had been taken to the infirmary, John visibly wilted. Elizabeth came up to him with some measure of sympathy in her eyes. "Tough one John?"

"Tougher than you know... I can't push that anger away, anger at a group of leaders who have convinced an entire race of people that their way is the right way. Damn it, they live in constant fear of doing the wrong thing. There is no real justice in a civilisation like that and the people need to step back and see that they can live another way."

"You're talking revolution John... this is not our place to incite revolution or war of any sort. We are supposed to be 'peaceful explorers'..."

"In this case Elizabeth, we need to take a more active role – revolution? Hell, if that's what it takes, then we should just give them the flame to light the damn fire... You didn't see what they had done to those people. Take Mallon and Farek – he has been in the mines for over a year – he looks like an old man... the treatment of their prisoners is beyond anything you can imagine and Mallon was forced to defend people who had no hope of ever being found innocent. God, I saw the hopelessness in her eyes and felt sick and wanted to take my gun and shoot those bastards!"

"I think you need to calm down and go get some food and sleep – in that order..." She snifted the air experimentally. "Perhaps make a shower first order of priority" and was rewarded with a slight smile from John before he turned to leave the jumper bay.

"John?" he stopped at the sound of her voice. "You're a good man, with a good heart, but you need to learn to harden it just a little... we can't save every one in this galaxy. Sometimes we can only observe."

"I saved those two Elizabeth... that counts for something. And I'll damn well go back and get the rest – I'll not have a decent nights sleep until I do." His eyes blazed with conviction and he turned again, and she let him go this time, shaking her head slightly at his stubborn nature. _He is a good man, but he needs to learn not to make every fight his own... some need to be left for others..._

He took Elizabeth's advice, managing the shower and the food, but before the sleep he went to the infirmary to check on Mallon. She was conscious and sore and looked a little lost in the bed beside which sat a tray from the mess, with a selection of food on it. Farek was seated in a chair beside the bed and looked up with a smile when John walked in. He pointed to his own tray which was almost empty.

"You have wonderful food in this city Colonel Sheppard. It has been so long since I have tasted food like this. Thank you. For rescuing us. For giving us a chance at a new start." He dropped his eyes back to his tray, a little embarassed and John came up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish we could have done more Farek, and I promise you, we will. Mallon – why aren't you eating? You're far too thin – do you want me to find something else for you, if you don't like anything on your tray?"

"I'm sorry to appear ungrateful. I feel a little nauseous from the weapon blast and do not feel like eating. I will eat a little later when my stomach has settled." She did not look at John, but kept her eyes on her brother, smiling a little when she saw his obvious enjoyment as he worked his way through the food on his tray.

John raised his eyebrow at Carson and indicated that he wanted to speak to him privately. Flicking a glance at Mallon, who still did not look at him, he moved to the other end of the room, sitting down on one of the beds as Carson joined him, Mallon's notes in his hand.

"She's fine John, just needs a little time to recover from the stun blast... and I suspect some of her problems are more emotional than physical. I can see why you are so angry about what you have seen. It must be heartbreaking – so much damage to so many people and unable to do anything. It is a difficult situation we get put in when something like this happens. Farek? He's a strong boy, but his mistreatment has put some pressure on some of his organs and body. It will take him some time to get back to a decent level of health and fitness, but he is such a good natured lad and very very grateful for what you have done for them. Wants to know what he can do to help around here, to earn their keep... What do you intend to do with them John?"

John ran a hand through his hair, dropping his head to massage his neck a little. He needed some sleep and soon.

"I'll talk to Elizabeth – maybe the Athosian settlement? I'm not thinking too clearly at the moment..."

"Go and get some sleep John, you look like hell. I"ll take care of your refugees here. Go, son."

He gave his a pat on the shoulder and waited until he left the infirmary before going back to his patients. It had looked as though The Colonel had taken this one very much to heart.


	8. Chapter 8 Plans for a Coup

CHAPTER 8 – PLANS FOR A COUP

John did feel better after several hours of good sleep and after checking on his charges in the infirmary, found them up and about and watching a movie on a laptop computer. Farek was seated on one of the infirmary beds with Mallon stretched out beside him and they were both chuckling over a young woman in a suit who held an umbrella that made her fly through the air.

John raised an eyebrown at Carson. "Mary Poppins? Seriously?"

"Well I didn't want to scare them with Star Wars, so went for the non violent movie. What? It's a good movie."

Carson's taste in movies whenever it came time for him to choose on movie night, usually had everyone groaning. Softer in nature, he preferred the Disney and family movies over the battle and gore that the others liked.

"But Mary Poppins? You'll have them thinking that people from earth are all slightly mad..."

"Oh, and Star Wars has such a good case for reality on earth...hmmm?"

John just screwed up his face and went to lean comfortably on the bed beside the brother and sister, smiling down at their obvious enjoyment of the movie.

"So kids, I'm guessing that movies don't feature in your world?"

Farek looked up at him in delight. "This is wonderful Colonel Sheppard! To be able to watch this and laugh, just because you can. The children of your world are most fortunate. I would like to try one of these flying devices. Do you have one here in Atlantis?"

John was openly chuckling now. "Ah Farek, this movie – it's not real. It's a story, designed, as you said – to make you laugh and feel good. We don't fly around with umbrellas on earth – really! We watch movies like this as a form of entertainment, for enjoyment – to escape the mundane of real life from time to time. We do the same thing by reading books."

He had given John his full attention now. "Surely books are your source of reference, history?"

"They are Farek – but they are also a source of entertainment. You my friend, have a lot to learn about our world. And I, have a lot of work to do. So, I'll leave you to finish your movie." He paused, watching Mallon's face.

"Mallon? I'd like to have a word with you – in private, please?"

Her face shuttered a little, but she did not refuse, instead eased herself out of the bed and followed him out of the main part of the infirmary to a private annex attached. "Yes Colonel?"

He moved in close to her, watching as her eyes widened and took a breath. He wanted to touch her, but she seemed afraid, and remembering her accusations on the planet, he thrust his hands into his pockets, afraid she would confuse his actions with something else. Hell, he didn't know what he felt for her really, only knew that feelings had developed but did not want to quantify them as something they were not, until he knew himself what they were.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, I know you're trying to be brave in front of your brother..." A little frustrated now, he turned away from her slightly and dropped his head. Mallon watched him, noting his tense body language and the way he kept his hands in his pockets. A flash of insight told her why he did this, and she felt a little ashamed that she had accused him of something and now he was afraid to touch her. She closed the distance between them, and reached out her own hand to place on his arm, stepping closer to him so that she could lay a cheek on his chest. She heard him sigh and felt his hands come out of his pockets so that his arms could come around and hold her, loosely so as not to frighten her.

"I am grateful to you Colonel Sheppard, as Farek is. You saved our lives and I know you fight demons yourself inside, trying to find a way to save the others. I wish to help you. I don't know yet what I can do, but I don't want to sit here and do nothing while you and your people take risks to save mine. You must tell what I can do to help as soon as you come up with a plan. Will you promise me that?"

"If I can guarantee your safety, then yes Mallon, I will let you help." He moved his head down so that he could bury it in her hair and he heard her sigh again.

"We seem to have spent wasted time misjudging one another Colonel Sheppard... John..."

She felt his lips smile against her hair, and a smile of her own came to her lips. "Sometimes we are mistrustful by nature Mallon. Out here and on earth, I have seen the very best and the very worst of people, and I sometimes am a little quick to judge. You're a good woman and I'm sorry if I thought anything else."

She tipped her face up and he dropped a soft kiss onto her lips, just a small one so as not to frighten her and watched as her eyes widened. "And my feelings for you at the moment are a little confused right now, but I want to spend time with you, and I hope you'll let me?"

"I would like that John. I would like to get to know you – you seem to have many layers and each layer is very different."

His answer was a laugh and giving her one last hug he turned her to guide her back into the infirmary. "Go back to Mary Poppins Mallon. I'll see you later."

He sat in round table conference with Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Major Lorne and Elizabeth a short time later.

"You want to stage a military coup..?" Rodney's hand held computer was in front on him and his finger was tapping restlessly on it? "Is that not a little irresponsible, even for you Sheppard? They have no army so to speak, they use enforcers who I imagine are their form of security, and would be completely loyal to the government, so when you say military coup, you mean our military – go in there and overthrow the government..."

John ran his hand through his hair, and stood up, hands now active and gesturing as he formed a mental picture of how they could achieve this.

"… We know that there is fear amongst the people and that many don't agree with the government and it's decisions and laws – but they have lived like that as long as anyone can remember and cannot conceive of how it can be changed. This is where an outside party, such as ourselves, needs to step in and show them how the government can be stopped."

Ronon eye's were dark and looked at John sharply. "How can you get the people to overthrow the government Sheppard? And if they do, that leaves them leaderless?"

"We have had countries that do this on a regular basis on earth Ronon. The people first, have to understand that the way their country is being ruled, is wrong. A coup can only happen when acceptance is realised. Cleansing the planet of the corrupt leaders by installing a new government is a key factor of a successful coup. Its success will depend on how our military creates a prelude to leading a coup by collaborating with the civil service and the more conservative people who are against any change in their status quo. It's not difficult for a military to carry out a coup in a country that does not have free and regular elections."

"By eliminating democracy?" Teyla sounded appalled.

"Only to start Teyla. The military take control of the government to start, while the foundations for new laws are laid down, then democracy can begin as the people are given the right to elect a governing body of their choice. Our military would go in to overthrow the existing government to give the people time to effect these changes. You will find that most on this world are ready for change but do not have the means or the strength to do it."

"So we would leave once the people have stepped in to form a new government?" Teyla looked a little less sceptical at this.

"Exactly Teyla." and John saw Ronon nod in agreement as he processed the information.

"Elizabeth – you haven't said anything – what are your thoughts on this?"

"I'm finding it hard to show support for a military coup John and I know it has been done successfully on earth many times, but that is by the military of that particular country. We're playing devil's advocate by stepping into business that is not our own..."

"By providing them with military support until they can form their own body... that is all Elizabeth – then we go. We don't influence their elections, we do however, give them some guidance as to new laws – just to make sure that the basis for their old society is completely pulled down and cannot be built back up again. We're giving these people a chance at a clean slate."

"And what of the present government? What do you intend to do with them?"

"Not us Elizabeth – the new government. That would be one of their first decisions as a ruling body. How to effectively deal with the overthrown government. And this is your field of expertise – you could guide them on policy change, fair civil rights and I have the perfect person who would assist you – and she's sitting in the infirmary right now. She's brave and ready to fight for what she knows is right, just as her mother and father did. It won't be a quick process, but once the old government is overthrown, we can start them on a new journey in the right direction."

"Oh John – I can see where you are coming from, really – but I don't know if that powers that be on earth will accept this sort of interference. Inciting revolution and military coup?"

"Not revolution Elizabeth. We'll be the only ones going in there armed and that is only to take out the present ruling body and to provide backup until they are on their feet. Apart from the enforcers, they are a weapons free planet, so revolution is not the answer. They don't need bloodshed and war. They just need the chance to remake their laws and begin again – form new trading alliances and reestablish to more honest reputation throughout the galaxy. They have mines that yield high grade weapons ore, they have good education systems in place – their only weakness is government and lack of cohesive military faction."

"Ok John – you've presented your case well. Give me some time to think through all the ramifications and I want to talk to a couple of people on earth who will be able to help with the planning stages in this, especially when it comes to dealing with the people and new government. We certainly have the military presence, but they will need help with the restructure, and we don't have the personnel here to deal with that. We'll put your plan into place John, but it'll be done the right way, with very careful planning. Your girl in there? She's willing to help?"

"She is Elizabeth, and so is her brother – and she knows which civilians will help to ensure this goes as smoothly as possible."

Elizabeth nodded. 'Let me do battle with earth first!"


	9. Chapter 9 Athosian Celebration

CHAPTER 9 ATHOSIAN CELEBRATION

It took Elizabeth several video conference calls to earth to first convince them that their plan could possibly hold some measure of success, and secondly to get some help with the legal and political side of things. It had not gone down especially well and General O'Neill, when first approached with that plan had almost snapped her head off. It had taken some clear and cohesive arguing on her part to get him to the point where he was comfortable taking it further up the chain of command and that also meant getting the IOA involved.

John popped into the control room after a final video conference call and found Elizabeth looking frazzled and just a little out of breath.

"So, not going well then?" John shuffled a little, feeling some guilt at being the one to throw all this at her, then unable to run with it at this point. This part of the negotiation needed to be handled by Elizabeth as leader of the base and she was required to liasion with earth in situations like this.

"I think we're there John... it's been a battle. They were insistent that we are spectators in this galaxy, passive assistance only and this is certainly beyond the description of passive. Mallon was spent some time with me during the video links and with a Advocate background and very clear headed, she has been invaluable in getting across her story and the story of her people. I can understand the reticence that earth are showing, I felt the same misgivings when you told me. We can't interfere most of the time, otherwise we are forcing evolution onto a world that is not yet ready to progress to the next level. It is finding a delicate balance. Without Mallon to co-ordinate it every step of the way, I doubt that earth would even consider it a possibility."

"So, still some details to iron out then?" John had something he wanted to do with a certain young lady, and was checking his window of opportunity, however he did not realise just how transparent he was.

"You've got a few days yet John, still a lot of detail to iron you. So whatever it is that you want to do, that's got you all jumpy under the collar, go ahead and get it done before you spontaneously combust..." She smiled at him, taking some of the sting out of her words.

"I just wanted to spend a little time taking Mallon to the mainland. They have a harvest celebration over there tomorrow night as you know, and a lot of the base personnel will be heading over to celebrate the harvest moon and the successful harvest of their first crop of earth seeded apples."

"And you want to escort a certain young lady over there I am assuming..." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at John. "I hope you know what you're doing with her John... she's led an incredibly sheltered life, brought up and tossed into a world where their rules and regulations govern everything they do every minute of the day. She has known little freedom and you need to tread carefully... not overwhelm her. I don't mean to step into your personal business... but we've all developed a lot of respect, and dare I say it... feelings... for Mallon and her brother and I'd hate to see her hurt."

John's face was serious as he replied. "Not on my agenda Elizabeth. And contrary to popular belief, my reputation on this base with women, is overrated, believe me! How many relationships have I been in since coming here...?"

"Are we talking dates... or relationships...?" Elizabeth smiled. John was right – the rumours on the base did spread quickly and she knew that many of them were unsubstantiated.

"On one hand Elizabeth. They can be counted. On one hand..."

"Ah.. but the offworld women?"

"Ok... so maybe two hands..." and chuckling he went to leave the room. "But Mallon, I'll go slow with her... she is different, and I'm not really sure where my feelings are for her... sometimes I feel myself pulling back, just because I know she has led such a sheltered life, other times, God, I want her..."

"Ok, John, I have a mental picture... enough information...!" Shaking her head at him as he left, she did however frown. She had developed a soft spot for the young girl and her brother and knew that she had been hurt enough in her life. Interfere if she must, be she didn't want John taking advantage of her naivete.

They met in the jumper room, a group of Atlantis personnel, excited about the prospect of a celebration for different reasons. Teyla happy that her people had managed to rebuild what had been taken away from them and proud that they had managed to get through their first successful harvest and produce the first earth seeded fruit. Tonight they would taste the apples cooked in a variety of ways. Rodney was simply excited at the prospect of food... and lots of it and knowing that lemons did not feature at all in the diet of the Athosians, this meant that he could eat all the featured foods without worrying about citrus allergies.

Ronon had begun a tenuous relationship with one of the Athosian woman, and this would be their first night spent together, provided the evening went to plan for him. He was mentally working out how he could get her alone and away from her family later... and make a discreet exit to a less populated area where they could spend some time alone.

Mallon and Farek both looked around with wonder, excited at the prospect of sharing a celebration with people who were happy to welcome strangers into their midst. Mallon had dressed carefully for the occasion, having been given some special clothes to wear by Teyla. Teyla felt some doubt about the budding relationship that was forming between the Colonel and the young Mallon, she felt that the girl was too young and impressionable, not so much in years, but in maturity and emotional levels and she feared that John was not the man whom she should entrust her heart to. But chose not to interfere, and instead looked at the girl with pride as she looked around the jumper bay, her eyes searching for Colonel Sheppard.

For Mallon looked lovely. Her long hair had been carefully styled by Teyla and she had given her the barest hint of makeup to accentuate her beautiful eyes and high cheekbones and her face, beautiful before, now looked stunning, with smokey mysterious eyes. Teyla had found her a floor length dress in coloured silk like fabric, that draped beautiful from her bust, showing just a nice amount of cleavage, designed to enhance rather than overpower and the soft smile on her face only made her face appear more womanly.

Teyla saw the moment that John walked into the jumper bay. He faltered when he saw Mallon, and she saw the slight frown that marred his face and wondered at what was going through his head right now. He was a good man, and a good friend and she only wanted the best for him. Perhaps it was time for him to find some happiness of his own. His casual base romances had been few, despite the jokes made, and he was generally very selective about the women that he had become involved in. Teyla knew that there had been someone serious on earth, a long time ago, but that there had been no serious romance since, just casual dates.

Mallon's eyes lit up when she saw John and he seemed to gather himself, and after acknowledging several other personnel as he moved past them, he really only had eyes for the young woman, and moved to her side as soon as he was able.

"You do look lovely Mallon – really... are you looking forward to the celebration?" He took her hand and tucked it into his elbow so that he could escort her onto one of the jumpers and bent his head slightly to hear her answer.

"A celebration sounds wonderful John. We do not have such things on my planet, there is very little to celebrate – you are simply expected to do your job with little reward. I understand that you celebrate many things as humans in your world – the day of your birth, a present exchanging day, a chocolate exchanging day... oh so many days to celebrate. Your lives on earth must be a continual celebration – I have to wonder whether you get a lot of work done in the allocated time?"

"Aahh Mallon... the secret to our success... we work hard and we play hard and for the most part, it seems to work well for us. We have learnt that reward through celebration allows you to return to work refreshed and you generally find the desire to work harder. It is a cycle. We need to rest, yes, but we also need to have fun... that is going to be my mission tonight Mallon – I'm going to teach you how to have fun!"

He felt the swish of the silky material rub along his arm and he felt that small flame of need whisper through him again and bent his head down just as she looked up at him, moving his lips softly across hers and whispering, "...and I'll start right here..." He saw her shiver in anticipation and closed his eyes briefly knowing that he had started them on a path that was like a moving walkway, stay on and enjoy the ride or get off... and he knew that there was no way in hell that he was jumping off.

A large bonfire was alight on the beach and many of the Athosian people were already laughing and gathered around the fire, and the smell of cooking meat permeated the air. Rodney sniffed the air appreciatively when they arrived and left the jumper.

"Barbeque... smells good on any world... mmmmm..." He smiled in delight and headed towards the bonfire, intent on staying as close to the food as he could. Ronon spied his new lady friend. She stood on the fringes of the crowd and watched his arrival, his tall rangy body easy to see amongst the Lantien arrivals. Farek was quick to leave also... he had seen a game of football that was in progress, a game that John had taught the Athosian people not long after their arrival and having sent to earth for the appropriate equipment, they were now in possession of bright shiny new balls. John winked at Mallon, grabbed her hand and led her over the the football game as well.

"What is this John? Running around after a round object? For what purpose does one do this?"

He held a hand to his heart, a lazy smile on his face. "I'm shocked Mallon – this is our national sport, more or less. Football. A game of strategy, skill and not for the faint hearted."

Mallon looked at the game somewhat skeptically. "This does not look especially complicated."

"Ahh... then I shall just have to convince you..." John rolled up his sleeves, and flicking a finger under her chin he charged into the ruckus of the game and was soon running and dodging, and tackling the Athosian children and adults who had joined in the impromptu game. Mallon watched from the sidelines, smiling at the silliness, enjoying the laughter and the look of delight on both John's face and the children's as they dodged around him trying to trip him up and get the ball off him.

Teyla moved beside her, watching the game herself. "He has brought a lot of happiness to my people Mallon, especially the children. They adore him. He takes the time always, to spend time playing with them, reading earth stories to them and they see him as brave and strong and all the boys wish to grow up and be like him, and all the girls wish to grow up and become betrothed to him. He is many things to many people. You have chosen well, Mallon..."

"I don't know that I have chosen anything Teyla... I suspect that it has chosen me... there was little choice in the feelings that I have."

The game began to escalate as one team began to get an advantage over the other, and a somewhat sweaty Colonel jogged over to her, his hair plastered down onto his head, laughter in his eyes.

"Come on Mallon, we're short on team members.. come and give us a hand..." He reached for her hand pulling her toward the makeshift field.

"No.. I have no idea how to play... I would be in the way..."

Her carried on pulling her and she began to laugh. "I'm not dressing for running around and kicking that round thing... stop John..."

He was pushed into the middle of the field just as the ball came hurtling up the centre, kicked by one of the younger players from the other side. She shrieked as it sailed through the air, and John standing behind her called "catch it...!"

She had no idea what to do, went by instinct and reaching up her hands, somehow managed to catch the ball as it flew overhead and shrieked again as several players came running towards her, looking as though they were going to run her over. "Run Mallon, turn and run to the other end of the field. I'll run defense... just run."

She did just that, hitching up her skirt in one hand, holding the ball in the other and she ran, hair streaming out behind her and John running defense behind her stopping the younger players from getting near her. As she neared the end of the field, she heard him call. "Come on Mallon, touch it down..." Not having any idea what that meant, she slowed down and at that point one of the players had slipped through John's defense and came at her from behind with a flying tackle, causing her her nose dive into the dirt, right by the touch line... sending the ball out of her hands and over the line.

Laughing, John ran up, and dropped down beside her to help her up. Her face was streaked with dirt as were her legs, and as she sat there in the dusty field, she felt such a burst of happiness for the first time that she could remember, that she laughed out loud, and helped John to rub the dirt off her legs, then grinned wider as her attempted to get the smears of dirt off her face.

"That sweetheart, was a 'hail mary' – good job! Shame about your lovely dress... I hope it's not ruined." He helped her up, then bent a little to brush down the back of the dress and straightened it a little, smiling at the streaks of dirt that still smudged her face. "Not such the serious little lawyer now..." His thumb slid across her lips and they parted of their own accord, and she saw the darkening of his eyes as he registered their softness.

"Come on..." he growled, a little disconcerted now. "Let's go get something to eat." grabbing her hand he pulled her toward the bonfire, following the smell of the cooking meat and she shook her head not really understanding his many moods.

Rodney was already sitting down on a log with a full plate of food on his lap and his hands full of meat that was making a rapid path between his plate and his mouth. John shook his head slightly. Rodney ate whenever. Whenever he was stressed. Whenever he was sad. Whenever he was nervous. Just whenever.

Grabbing two of the earthenware plates that were stacked up to one side and passing two cups of the Ruus wine for Mallon to hold, he stacked up their plates with delicious smelling food, then led her away to the other side of the fire, where they could enjoy a bit of privacy but still watch the others. Some were eating still, and others had started an impromptu music performance, with instruments used by the Athosians mixed with earth instruments played by Atlantis personnel. Mallon leaned comfortably against John, happy to take small pieces of food from the plate and listen to the music.

Her sigh of contentment had him taking her plate from her and passing her the cup of wine. His glance was slightly hooded. "Drink this Mallon.. has a bit of a punch, but quite tasty... it'll get your head spinning just a little..."

"And that would be a good thing John?" She smiled at him, their shoulders touching comfortably and she mentally traced his features as the firelight flickered over him, marvelling at just how handsome he was. She wanted to touch him, follow the play of the flames as they moved with a melody of their own, and emboldened by the few sips of wine that she was not used to, she did just that, feeling his breath hitch just a little as his fingers ran over his skin. He tossed back the rest of his wine, waited until she took a few more sips of hers and saw her pupils begin to dilate a little from the unaccustomed alcohol, then took her cup placing it on the sand and pulled her to her feet taking her into his arms. He began moving her to the soft music that was playing and she melted slightly against the shape of his body, feeling his breath warm and comforting on her neck, then his lips were following his breath and it was warm... and very pleasant.

They moved together to the music, unaware of eyes that followed them, unaware of the concern that Elizabeth directed their way, then he was moving her away from the fire, away from the people and onto a darkened area of the beach where there was no light. He drew her down on to the sand, lying down and pulling her down beside her so that she fit against his body, her dress riding high on her legs and unbidden, his hand reached up and along the expanse of leg, feeling her shudder as he did this. His mouth was busy too, tracing fiery paths across her cheeks, down her neck and dipping lower so that it flickered across her cleavage, leaving her gasping slightly with sensations she was not familiar with.

He pulled back them, putting some distance between them, knowing that it was not the time to take her fully into a relationship that he could not commit to yet. A tiny sane corner of his mind knew that this would not be fair on her, and he needed to come to terms with what he felt for her before just treating her with casual intimacy. He touched his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he calmed his own breathing and waited for hers to do the same, then smoothed her dress down her lovely legs before putting a little distance between them.

"What is it John.. have I done something to displease you?"

"Never, sweetheart. I just want to slow things down a little... we will become lovers, I can promise you that.. but not yet, and not here. I want it to be special for you, and now is not the right time."

"It feels like the right time John.. I want you..."

"And I want you Mallon, don't ever think that I don't... but soon, ok love? Soon..." He pulled her to her feet and tucking her against the side of his body he slowly walked her back toward the fire, seeing the look that Elizabeth gave him, and the slight nod that acknowledged the fact that he was trying to slow things down.

"May we dance again John... I enjoy the music and the feel of your body close to mine.. there are some many new and wonderful sensations... when it comes time to liberate my world, to change the laws as you talk about, I think we should make dancing something that is a regular thing.. dances and barbeques and walks on the beach. All people should be allowed to experience these things, don't you think?"

"I do Mallon, those things and much much more, that's why I want to help your people fight for the right to make their own choices and their decisions. Soon, we will be able to set them free from the tyranny that they are currently under and then it will be time for us to make a decision on the direction that you and I will travel down."

"I do not wish to be where you are not... even if it means helping my people – in the beginning yes, because I know that they will need me, but after your coup has been completed, then I would like to find a way for us to be together."

"Your call sweetheart...I know how I feel, but I need to be sure how you feel and now is not the time to make decisions when your world stands on the bring of civil unrest. I'll be there for you as I'll be there for your people. And soon our plan will be put into place, and you'll have a good place to raise families and for your people to be happy."

"New beginnings John..."


	10. Chapter 10 Operation Resistance

CHAPTER 10 – OPERATION RESISTANCE

It was an intimidating sight that Elizabeth stared down at from the control room. In the gate room below was a full platoon of military personal, fully geared and ready to go, carrying weapons designed to over power and stun, rather than kill. Mallon and Farek both stood beside her in the control room,and Elizabeth saw the concern on the young woman's face.

"I hope we have made the right choice in doing this Elizabeth. Once this path is chosen and the first steps taken, it will be difficult to stop the journey. This will change the way my people continue to live their lives and while I know that the way they live at the moment is not acceptable to people from other worlds, this is their life that they live and they know of no other."

" You do have a point Mallon, and I know that you only want what is best for your world and your people and you have to consider that this is what your parents started so long ago. The underground railway that John spoke to us about? That was their attempt to implement change and it failed. This indicates to us, and is one of the deciding factors in allowing us to come to this decision, that there are people on your world who no longer wish to live under such extreme measures of control. We are going to help them climb out from under the rigidity of a system that does not work. We have seen this system or a version of it on our own world and it does not work and must be stopped at all costs, for the good of the people."

" I know this Elizabeth and have full respect and appreciation for what you and the rest of Atlantis are attempting to do. I just hope the rest of my people feel the same way."

John chose that moment to look up at the control room. He had been giving last minute orders, checking equipment - they were going in with a full contingent of weapons and the means to secure the present government officials and enforcers then once they were secure,they would bring in the mediators from earth and they would take over from there. It would be their job to convince the people that there was another way to exist in their world within laws that allowed for no compromise and had broken the will of the people. John would stage his military coup, then hand over the reins to these people. He saw Mallon in the control room and saw by her body language that she was agitated and tense and his eyes softened as he saw her bite her lip and he longed to run his thumb over that lip now, to ease her worry. He caught her eye, and turning she ran down the stairs so that she stood at the entrance to the gate room. In her eyes he saw her need to talk to him,and flicking a glance at his formidable military team that filled most of the gate room, he strode towards her, needing to put her worries to rest.

His hand came up to frame her face and he took the chance then to run his thumb over her lip, just as he had wanted to do moments earlier. Her large eyes looked up into his and he smiled, trying to ease some of her worry. "Hey... why the long face? We've got this planned to the very last play... it's gonna be fine. We'll be in and out before you know it, and then you'll be able to go in with the mediators and do your thing!"

"I'm worried for you John, for you and your military team... but mostly for you. I do not wish for anything to happen to you. I don't think I could bear that..." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, softened by the sadness he heard in her voice and the way her eyes had dropped then, as if unable to meet his.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to either me or the team I'm taking in. They're my responsibility and I give a promise to you that I'll be fine and back before you know it... then you and I, when this is all over, we'll have ourselves a date, take things slow and see where they go?" She snuggled against him and flicking a glance behind him at the rustling movements he could hear as his team readied themselves to go through the gate, he bent his head quickly to murmur in her ear. "You and I, we've started down this path now... and I've no intention of getting off... I hope you feel the same?"

Her fingers clutched his shirt and he heard the hitch in her voice. "I feel many things when I am with you John and I too wish to explore these feelings. Be safe and come back to me." She pushed him away then and it was John who needed to hang on for just a few more moments before he could set her aside and flick a jaunty salute at her before turning and moving into the fray of soldiers who were anxiously awaiting the start of this mission. He glanced up at Elizabeth and Rodney in the control room and waited for Elizabeth to give the signal.

"You have a go John." and the military team stepped through the stargate to begin Operation Resistance.

John's instructions as they arrived through the gate were to come through with weapons ready, set to high stun and firing immediately, and having some advantage as to how their enforcers had set out their gate perimeter he had relied on this knowledge to give his team the heads up on which teams were to fire where. John's ears were ringing within minutes, the sound of stun energy weapons high pitched and almost earshattering with so many being discharged and in such close range. Ronon and Teyla were both beside taking his flank and the remaining soldiers and marines numbered thirty and they were now fanned out in precision placement, weapons trained and firing on the predicted perimeter and were rewarded with the cries of the enforcers as they began to fall to the onslaught.

Two marines to John's left went down, fortunately the enforcers also had their weapons set to stun, and he left them where they lay - for now their mission was to secure the stargate, eliminate the threat around the gate and set up their own perimeter so that they could protect their way out should things not go to plan. His men continued to fan out and move toward the firing line and within ten minutes they had the stargate secured and the enforcers had been restrained in one area. They would come back for them later.

John gathered his team around, after radioing Atlantis to advise them that their initial seige of the gate had been successful and for Elizabeth to send Carson and one other medical personnel through to attend to the wounded.

"Ok people, gather around." He completed his communication with Atlantis and while waiting for the medical personnel to arrive, he wanted to reinforce his plan. "Mallon has informed us that the council sit in their chamber this morning until the mid day meal and we need to surround the council building, secure this and round up all councillors in one group. This needs to be done quickly and before they can get word out to the others. Simultaneously, one group needs to take out the security crew that are manning the mines and another needs to take out the security headquarters. There is a change of shift scheduled in aproximately a half hour if Mallon's intel is accurate and we have no reason to believe that it is not. She was adamant that their routine remains unvaried. With no opposition here, they have nothing to fear and no need to deviate from routines and structures that have worked for them. So,all groups will attack at exactly 1000 hours. Are all teams clear on their priority and their missions?" He received muted cheering from the assembled group and hearing the activation of the stargate, stood back to welcome Carson and his medical expertise and looked into the clear silver eyes of the woman whom he really did not want to be here right now...

Carson gave a brief acknowledgement to the Colonel, immediately saw where his wounded were, and headed over to the fallen marines to look at securing them for transportation back to Atlantis. He would then return and wait for orders on where his services would be needed.

"Mallon - just what the hell are you doing here? I gave you clear instruction that you were to remain in Atlantis until the mediators were due to arrive. Your job would then be to liaise between them and your people. I can't have you here now, not with a potentially dangerous military situation about to unfold. There are enough civilians here to worry about. Go back Mallon, with Carson - now!" The silver eyes darkened to stormy gray and he saw her small chin set with resolve and knew that he was going to be in for an argument. One that he had no time to deal with. "Mallon - go back now and don't argue. You can't be here!"

"My people will be afraid when you come storming in Colonel. They will not understand and rather than wait for the mediators, I wish to be here to start explaining to them what is about to happen. This is a job that I can complete and lay the groundwork for your next team. You know that this makes sense Colonel!"

His own anger rose to the fore and he moved up to her gripping her small chin in his hand, his grip non too gentle and he ignored the flash of pain that shot briefly into her eyes. Ronon's voice broke his eye contact with her.

"Sheppard, you don't have time for this - we need to get moving to make that 1000 hour deadline. We need to move out!" John dropped his eyes, Ronon was right and it had already become clear that with her here he would not be able to function to the best of his ability as their leader. Teyla saw the anger in their leader's eyes and decided that she would step in and attempt to diffuse the situation a little so that they could continue with the mission unhindered. She took Mallon by the arm and drew her away from the group, Mallon feeling the glare of John's eyes on her back as she left.

"Colonel Sheppard needs to focus on this mission right now and he does not feel as though he can do this successfully if he has to worry about you as well. However, I can understand your reasons for wanting to be here, in your position, I would do the same. My suggestion to you Mallon, stay well back from the military units, follow them in towards the council building and remain back and out of sight until the building is secure. I will attempt to ensure your safety so that Colonel Sheppard can lead his team in. Are you in agreement with this?" Teyla gave her a stern look, needing to impress on the younger woman the urgency that her request be followed out and she watched as Mallon nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Teyla, for understanding my need to be here. I will do my best to remain out of the way and allow John to do his job, you have my word." Teyla squeezed the young woman's hand then turned to give John a signal with her eyes. Saw anger, but she also saw acceptance and he gave the signal for the teams to move out.

It was eerily silent during their trip from the stargate to the city and John was relieved that the enforcers at the gate had not had the opportunity to get off any sort of warning to those in the city and their daily business, for now, could continue as planned ensuring that John's teams would be able to continue with their own plans to secure the city. John led the team to the council building. He had successfully pushed from his mind the fact that Mallon had disobeyed his orders and come after them, and was now fully focused on going forward, using hand signals now to communicate to his team where he wanted them to go. They surrounded the building, effectively blocking all exits. John knew that there was an enforcer on the inside of each door, and he kept all team chatter down to non existent. Teyla remained near the back of the group, she would be one of the team who entered the area to take the councillors prisoner, rather than secure the doors, and she kept an eye on Mallon, as promised. So far the girl had kept a discreet distance from the team, ensuring that she remained hidden as well as possible.

John gave the nod and as one the team stormed the building, securing the doors, immediately taking the enforcers down that were guarding the door. John flicked his hand forward and the rest of the team moved in to restrain the councillors. He risked a quick glance at Mallon after telling himself to ignore her, and saw that she was heading around the side of the building and would soon be out of his line of sight. Teyla had already gone into the building, after noting that Mallon was safe and John felt torn. Taking a breath he made his decision and moved forward. He had a plan to complete.

Mallon watched as John entered the building and took a sigh of relief. He had been correct and it appeared that the plan was going well. She would go now to the council room and wait until they had been secured, then begin the task of attempting to explain to her people what was going to happen. She got as far as the door and an arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled tightly against a body that felt soft compared to the hard body that she had found herself held against these past few days.

"Mallon, I knew that you would return. I told father that you had been taken by force and you would find a way to come back to me. He did not believe me. He tried to tell me that you were a traitor, that you had betrayed our people to these Lantiens. I knew that you would not do this..." His hand caressed down her body and she felt that familiar cold feeling she always got when he attempted to make contact physically in any way.

"Karlin, let me go... I am not a traitor to my people. I have come with the Lantiens to free them, to help explain that there is another way. I was not taken by force by these people. You must let me go."

"You left of your own accord? These people are criminals, found guilty of many charges against our world. How could you agree to leave with them? And where is your brother? He is not longer held in the mine. He escaped with the Lantien's. Did you take him back with you to their world?" He had pulled her away from the building and was taking her towards the outskirts of the city, where his personal quarters were. "I promised father that I would wait before taking you as my woman, he told me that you were not yet ready. He was wrong. You need to be kept under control, this latest folly of yours has proved that. So, Mallon, I will take what was promised to me by my father. It is time that I made you mine and it would be pointless to struggle. Your Lantien escorts are otherwise engaged and will soon be overcome by our enforcers. There is no army that is a match for our enforcers, you know that!" He had changed his grip so that his arm was around her throat and with the force it was becoming difficult for her to breath. She knew then, that he was unstable, had likely always been unstable and her disappearance had simply hastened this illness.

"Karlin, you have no idea what sort of army the Lantien's bring! They are here to show our people that our ways are wrong, have always been wrong. They will show us the way to a peaceful existence without the need for such stringent laws, they will show us how to have happiness in our lives again! Our generation has never known this.. only our ancestors - and as you know, my parents fought to win back this right!" Her breathing became shallow and it hurt to speak.

"Yes Mallon, and they died in this futile fight! Does this not teach you anything?" Her voice was a whisper now.

"It teaches me that I was right to not trust you, to revile against your touch and to vow never to let you touch me again..."

"And yet here we are Mallon..." he opened the door to his quarters and dragged her to the bed, pushing her down roughly. "... soon I will do more than just touch you..." He kept his hand secure over her throat and she felt the blackness rise up to claim her as lack of oxygen finally took it's toll on her brain. When he felt her body go limp beneath him, he moved away from the bed long enough to get some rope and promptly tied her wrists up behind her to the posts of the bed. He looked down at her, long hair strewn over the pillow, skimming over the bruising across her throat, refusing to acknowledge that he had been the one to do this to her, and back up again to her pale cheeks with long dark lashes fanning over them. His hand bent to rest proprietorily on her breast and he gave a gentle squeeze, his eyes flicking up to hers to see if this would illicit a response and saw that she remained unconscious. He looked down at her for a little while longer, then content that she was secure, turned and left the room, pulling the front door closed and locked behind him. He would go and lend his assistance to his people to overpower the soldiers from Atlantis and in his mind there was no doubt that their people would prevail.

John felt one of the weapon blasts skim past him burning an invisible line through the air between him and the wall, and he crouched quickly, lining up the enforcer that had fired at him, then let go a blast of his own that had the man crying out and dropping to the ground. He shot upright again, flicking a look over his shoulder he saw that Ronon had taken out two enforcers to his left and was moving steadily toward the council room. Teyla was moving in on the right and there were no weapons fire, althought he noticed that she moved cautiously as though anticipating trouble. His spidey senses kicked in as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise slightly, and turning and firing in one motion, he dropped the enforcer that had attempted to come up behind him undetected, pausing when he saw an unarmed man moving in quickly behind him and dropping to pick up his fallen weapon.

"Drop it!" John commanded, keeping his own weapon up and centred on the unknown man. He wore the standard clothing of this world, long pants and tunic and had a bland face with eyes that shifted continuously, refusing to come to rest on any one object. John disliked him immediately, and moving closer fired a warning shot, causing the man to drop his weapon, turn and run. John briefly debated chasing him, but turning back he decided that he had to keep the plan on track and that meant leaving the man and continuing into the council rooms. They needed to get control quickly. Teyla had seen the man run though, and she acknowledged with a glance at John, that he was to continue and she would attempt to apprehend him.

"Ronon!" He whispered urgently to the big man. "We've got them all now I think - move out into the council room." The big man nodded and John sent hand signals down the line and they moved quickly and efficiently into the council room where the council meeting was still underway and the room full with the governing body. Together John and his team closed around the gathering, their black tactical vests and weapons standing out in stark relief against the bland beige clothing of this world and stood surrounding them, weapons held at the ready.

The chancellor stood, an imposing figure but one that only brought disgust to John. "You dare to return to this world Colonel Sheppard,with a price on your head. And what of Mallon? What have you done with her?" The door opened again and Teyla ran in, her eyes assessing the scene.

"Colonel - he got away, but before he did he shouted something about Mallon, and that he was now free to do to her what he should have done a long time ago. I have looked for Mallon and I cannot find her." John swung around to face the chancellor again, anger beginning to burn in his eyes. "Where is your son chancellor? That man that you chased Teyla, fits the description that Mallon gave us of the chancellor's son, the one she was promised to, the one who made her skin crawl!" These last words were ground out as the chancellor dropped his eyes to the floor.

"It is my son's right to do what he must with his woman."

" She is not his woman, never was, never will be. Get that clear. You and I are going to have a little man to man talk, but first things first. Consider this government in permanent recess. Your people will have the right to elect a new government, one of their choosing. You are all under arrest for crimes committed against your people. You will no longer have the power to make any decisions that affect the people of this world. Do you understand your rights chancellor?"

There was movement at the door and two of the other marine teams filed in, having taken care of the mines, and freeing the prisoners. Carson and a larger medical personal had been summoned to the mines to ascertain which of the prisoners required medical treatment. Treatment facilities would be set up within the city, and the local medical people would be apprised of the situation and once in agreement, their help would be enlisted for treatment. John called out in a loud voice. "Take these officials away to the cells. Except you Chancellor... you and I are going to have a little talk... in private."


	11. Chapter 11 More than One Crime

CHAPTER 11 MORE THAN ONE CRIME

The council chambers began to empty as the military teams slowly moved the council members out of the room and into the cell area. From there they would await the mediators from earth and soon this room would be full of city residents as they began the lengthy process of explaining to them how to go about changing their way of life for the better. Soon only John and the chancellor remained, with Teyla standing uncertainly in one of the doorways.

"Colonel Sheppard. Do you wish me to remain?"

"Find Mallon Teyla. Turn this city upside down, but find Mallon. And if that bastard has laid a hand on her he'll feel my form of corporal punishment." John flicked a glance at Teyla and waited until she nodded at him, seeing the anger that simmered in his eyes.

"I will look for her Colonel." John and the chancellor stood facing one another, and the steely glint in the younger man's eye had the chancellor shuffling a little nervously.

"If he has her Chancellor, where would he have taken her. I'll give you this one opportunity to ...help me. If you chose not to do so, I'll not give you another chance, and any sort of leniency I may have shown towards your son will be rescinded."

"If my son has her then Mallon will get what she deserves. She is a traitor to our people and Karlin refused to see this, seeing only the good in her. When she left, I told him that she had betrayed us and I think now he has finally realised that I spoke the truth. I will not help you find her. He will punish her for her role in betraying our people, and I think you will find he has his own form of justice." John's anger rose in powerful waves and he moved forward in one smooth step, his hand reaching up to grasp the other man round the throat, squeezing tightly, watching as his eyes began to water, then bulge slightly. The sound of running feet had him releasing the older man as one of the marines burst into the room.

"The mediators have arrived from earth. We will begin bringing through the city residents now Colonel."

"Copy that Sargeant. But firstly, take this one down to the cell, and if he tries anything,use terminal force."

The young sargeant glanced between the two men sensing the undercurrent, but not fully understanding it. "Yes sir." He gave a cursory salute and moved forward to secure the chancellor to escort him to the cells, and John stood for a moment where he was, head lowered. It had been put into place now and the next lot of players needed to step up and make the next move. He hoped that he had made the right start in bringing about peace to this troubled world.

He met Teyla outside and they stood together for a few minutes watching as the city residents where brought out in confused groups by the marines, after being given brief explanations about what was about to happen. From the direction of the stargate,John could see the mediators coming down the road that led into the city. Yes, all the players had arrived - the game would continue, but he now had another part to play. He had a woman to find.

"Did you find her Teyla, and did you find the son, Karlin?"

"I found his private quarters Colonel, but neither of them are there. I see that there have been signs of a struggle, and there is rope attached to the top of the bed posts, indicating that she had likely been tied up here. No signs of blood though. It is difficult to know what his plans are likely to be. He obviously seeks or assumes ownership of her, and is likely wanting to seek retribution now for her assumed betrayal of their people."

"Damn it!" John ran a hand through his dark hair, then scrubbed the same hand down his face feeling the rasp of beard that had already begun to grow."We need Ronon. His tracking skills may be of use - if she was being dragged, or moved forcibly, this should be clear and make easier tracks for him to follow." He activated his radio and contacted Ronon, signing off once he received an affirmative reply from his friend. Ronon was quick to establish that she had likely been carried when they left the private quarters. Footprints going into the house in the soil outside showed one man, and the footprints leaving were the same shoe but a heavier weight, indicating that someone or something was being carried.

"This way, he's moved off the main path and heading away from the city." Ronon led them for several hundred meters out of the city and into the fields surrounding the city, still following a clear trail. Grass had been flattened at one point. "He's put her down on the ground here, likely to rest. Blood... damn Sheppard - look over there. I see blood."

John moved to where Ronon had indicated and spotted the trail of blood that led away and he looked up at Ronon in alarm. "She must have regained consciousness, and struggled. Damn, I need to find her. That's a lot of blood." He activated his radio. Carson was still on the planet and taking care of the wounded enforcers and securing them in the hospital facility under marine guard.

"Carson, I'm gonna need your services very soon I think, so stay alert. We're tracking Mallon and the man who has taken her captive and we've found blood, quite a lot of it." He clicked off his radio after receiving Carson's confirmation and continued to follow the blood. The trail began to thin out, and eventually it stopped and John stood looking around in consternation.

"Has he bandaged her up? Or did the bleeding stop on it's own?"

"It may not be her blood Colonel." Teyla was bending close to the ground, looking for clues as to which direction they had gone from here. "He may be the one who is injured. Perhaps Mallon managed to do some damage to him."

Ronon picked up the trail again, some distance away, where another flattened area of grass indicated that something had been laid down upon it. "He's not that far ahead of us Sheppard. These marks are fresh, the grass has not long been bent."

"Let's keep the noise level down then." John moved his body closer to the ground to present less of a target. He did not know whether Karlen had managed to get hold of another weapon and had to assume that he had. Ronon's sudden hand gesture had him pausing and he looked in the direction that Ronon pointed, seeing a slight rustling in the bushes up ahead. The field that they were in now led to a forested area, and John knew that once they managed to get to this, it would be harder for the Lantien team to track them down. John dropped to a crouch and signalled the others to do the same. The field grass was reasonably long, ready for wheat harvesting and afforded them a small measure of cover if they remained low to the ground. He crept slowly forward, heading towards the small rustling that could be seen in the bushes up ahead, and at that moment Karlin shot up out of his cover, the small body of Mallon held against him, arm banded hard around her throat so that she could not cry out. John's eye flickered over her quickly, noting the pale face, pain filled eyes and the blood that dripped from a wound at the side of her head. Her eyes barely registered him, they appeared dull and unresponsive and he pulled up his weapon, aiming it at Karlin's head, keeping his eyes steadily on the man and the manic gleam in his eye.

"Move her away from you Karlin - leave her and we'll let you go free. We just want Mallon." Karlin's laugh was harsh and John could tell by it's tone that the man had begun to have serious psychotic issues.

"She's mine Colonel Sheppard - always was, always will be. I know all about you. You've poisoned her mind against me, but she's still mine... look... she bears my mark now." Triumphantly he removed his arm from around her neck and John bit back a snarl as he saw the bruising that had begun to form there.

"No free passes anymore Karlin. That makes them null and void." He raised his weapon a little higher and fired, catching Karlin high on the shoulder and causing Mallon to cry out both in fright and pain. Karlin let go of Mallon to clutch his now bleeding shoulder and Teyla rushed forward, which Ronon kept Karlin in his sights also.

"Go Sheppard, I've got him covered." John moved forward to where Mallon had fallen to the ground. Her eyes had closed and at the feel of his touch her eyes flickered open and he looked down into them briefly, noting that they were clouded with pain, then ran his eye over her face to the wound at the side of her head. His hand followed and it came away slippery with blood and he probed a little deeper looking to see the extent of her injury, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Sorry honey, I just want to see how bad it is... we'll wait for Carson before I poke around in there any further." Moving down he felt softly around her neck and felt the anger boil over at the bruising that was showing there, then moved his hand gently down her body, watching for any reaction to see if there were further injuries. She winced when he moved his hand over her ribcage and suspected that there was either bruising or broken ribs as well. Activating his radio now, he called for Carson and told him that they would meet him at the city hospital. John picked her up as carefully as he could but still she cried out in pain and he looked down at her trying to keep eye contact, letting her know that he would do his best to get her back to the city with the least amount of pain.

Ronon shackled Karlin and he was hauled to his feet and dragged along roughly behind them. Ronon would not show him the same kindness. Carson met them in the city hospital and had John lay her on a bed then shooed him out of the way. "Mallon, can you hear me love? I need you to open your eyes for me, tell me if there are any other injuries that I can't see." Carson pulled up her eyelid, saw the movement under there, but was concerned for the head injury. "Mallon, wake up , now!" Her eyes attempted to flutter open, and he saw bewilderment in there.

"Doctor Beckett. We are back in Atlantis?" Encouraged by her voice, although slightly slurred she did at least appear lucid. John moved forward now, relieved to see that she was partially awake. "John? What happened? Everything seems confusing... I don't know how I got here."

John ran a hand over her hair, keeping away from the injury that Carson was attempting to bandage up now. "Don't try to think too much right now... I'll explain it all later. You're safe now,and that's the main thing and for now, you're in the hospital in your city. As soon as we are able, we'll head back to Atlantis, take you home."

She looked at him puzzled. "This is home John. I need to stay and make sure the mediations go as planned. I cannot leave my people without guidance of some sort. I do not wish to rely on the mediators to do the job that I should be doing." Carson flicked a cautionary glance at John. Her eyelids had started to drift shut again, and John chose his words carefully.

"I want you to come home with me Mallon, where I can keep you safe." Her voice a whisper now she said. "You have made it safe for me here..." and trailed off as her eyes closed and she drifted off again.


	12. Chapter 12 Gather the Forces

CHAPTER 12 – GATHER THE FORCES

"I'm not leaving you here Mallon! As soon as Carson clears you for travel, I'm taking you back to Atlantis with me. No arguments." He saw the suddenly stubborn set to her small chin, a chin that did hold a measure of bruising from her encounter with Karlin.

"You cannot order me around John. I have a job to do here. As soon as I am well, I need to work with your mediators. You know this!" He sat down on the bed gently, not wanting to jar her body in any way.

"Will you let me look after you, just for a little while at least?" His hand reached up to touch her face gently and he had to push down a small shaft of anger that sought purchase at the sudden flinching as his hand moved toward her and the fear that blossomed in her eyes. "Damn it Mallon - I would never hurt you - you know that!"

"I am sorry John... I just need a little time."

He rose off the bed then, and stood looking down at her. "I'll give you your time Mallon, but I'll be back for you."

Shyly she looked up at him, then dropped her eyes quickly. Nodding she said quietly. "I would like that..." He left her then. He had work to do in Atlantis and he needed to stand back and let the mediators do their job. This was not his field and if he remained, he would only be in the way and would likely do more damage than good.

Elizabeth noted how tired he looked when he arrived back through the stargate. He simply stood and looked around him as the gate shut down and seeing the slump of his shoulders, Elizabeth took a deep breath and left the control room, running lightly down the stairs to stand in front of him. "Rough one John?"

"More than you know Elizabeth. Damn, I hated leaving her there, but I understand why she needs to stay."

She took a step forward a placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did good today John, saved a society from self destruction and gave them back their hope."

"They've still got a long road to run Elizabeth, it's only the beginning for them."

"But you made it happen, you pushed their case and made earth see reason and step in. That took a lot of guts on your part, and I'm proud of you. Give her time John, her ways are not ours and you can't force her into a life that was never intended for her. I need you to go back in a few days and make sure everything is going to plan - you can take a team with you. I want you to get some sort of military strategy in place as soon as possible. Technically, they remain under Atlantis military law until they can elect a new group of officials, or government if you will. I want you to head up that team for now.. if you are happy with that?"

The smile on his face told her what she needed to know. He was a good man, and he deserved a little happiness of his own and in this, she at least had the power to give it to him. "But before you get too excited... there's a little backlog on those mission reports you promised me. How about a little deal here - get those reports up to date, and you can leave as soon as they are."

Like a happy school boy he flicked her a light salute. "You've got yourself a deal Elizabeth."

The reports took John a little longer than he was happy with but the thought of being able to head back to see Mallon, had him typing at warp speed and when he was finally up to date he took the time to organise his military strategy for continuing with the military rule. He had chosen his teams that would take over the marine teams who now held security detail on the planet. These were the men who would spend the time training the civilians who showed aptitude and an eagerness to form their own military and John knew that it would be a lengthy process. At the beginning he would chose to take on most of the responsibility and he felt it was important to impress upon those who were chosen, the degree with which the military would have control. They had to be very careful that they did not go from one ineffectual society to another. The leaders of this world had attempted to promote a utopian society where there was no racism, no crime, no moral injustice, however in their ineptitude they had failed and created a communism regime that had pushed fear amongst it's people. As military leader, he would need to tread very carefully.

Two days later John filled the gate room yet again with a military command team, made up of his handpicked soldiers, some of them newly recruited from earth - all of them excited to be part of the formation of a new government. Elizabeth looked down from the control room and smiled at John. "You have a go John. Good luck to you all. Take as long as you need, your security detail on Atlantis is covered. Be safe!"

The gate technician dialled the coordinates and as he waited for the blue event horizon to settle, John patted his pocket where he had placed the gift he was bringing over for Mallon, a gift that signified promise on his behalf. As soon as he stepped through the gate on the other side, the team that permanently manned the stargate on the other world stood at attention. It had been deemed necessary that while under military rule, the stargate being the only means offworld, would be secured to monitor any arrivals or departures. People were free to leave. If they chose not to live under the new rule that was being established, then their choice to leave would be respected. So far, none had left. Traders had arrived, in larger numbers now that the word had begun to spread throughout the galaxy that this world was no longer under the rule of it's previous government and they would not be subject to punishment if they brought in weapons and technology. Discretion was still mandatory, weapons had to be registered with gate staff and approved and all technology was permitted and encouraged. This is the only way that this world could begin to effect suitable changes.

Mallon met him on the outskirts of the city. John let his military teams go in and settle in their designated areas ready to be briefed by the personnel already on world. She stood still, waiting for him, a smile on her face for the passing soldiers, who looked at her curiously, then back at the Colonel. There were many who did not know of the relationship. His eyes took her in, saw the dark bruising on her neck that if anything, had darkened since he last saw her. But saw also the sparkle in her eyes and hoped that part of the reason it was there, was the fact that he had arrived.

As he looked at her, she moved towards him, shyly at first then as she got closer she ran into his arms and he was able to gently squeeze her small body, mindful of injuries and apologising profusely when he heard her cry out as her ribs connected with his hard chest. "You look... better, Mallon. As thought the weight of this world and all others, is not resting on those pretty shoulders."

"I feel better John. The people here, they walk around with smiles on their faces and hope in their eyes. It is as though a cloud has been shadowing the sun for a very long time and it has finally moved away allowing us to feel the warmth of the sun once more. And you have done this!"

Her lips parted slightly in invitation and he could resist no more, bending now to slant his lips across hers, not caring at the moment if it was too much too soon. His thoughts these past few days had been only of her and now that he held her in his arms, he knew that he had made the right decision.

"And Farek?" he asked now, pulling back from the kiss just a little, wanting to see the expressions flit across her face. "How has he managed to fit into all of this?"

"He is a trained doctor as you know John, so the hospital has become his responsibility, his passion. He took over from Carson and now Carson just maintains a slight presence but as I understand it, he will leave for Atlantis tomorrow and Farek really will run things on his own. He has changed so much John, he is a man now, and not the frightened boy he had been for so long. He's been given back a reason to live. You must be extremely proud of all that you have accomplished here."

"My biggest accomplishment Mallon? Falling in love with you I think..." This was said softly and he wondered if she had heard him – her only reaction a small gasp of shock. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small gift her had brought for her, a lovely piece of handcrafted jewellery and saw the tears glistening in her eyes as she held it in her hands.

"This is lovely John,thank you. I don't know what to say... things have happened so fast over such a short time. I have the same feelings for you, but we leave in separate worlds and I am not ready to abandon this world yet – it needs me, there is so much to do here to ensure that it becomes a fully functioning society and the newly elected government have asked me to guide them with making new laws that are just and fair to all people. That is a big task John, and one that I do not hold lightly."

He pulled her back against him, running a hand soothingly up and down her back. "I understand all that Mallon, and I'm proud of you for the role that you have stepped into here. If it wasn't for you, these people wouldn't have a shot at this new life. I just wanted to make my feelings for you clear. And I guess, I sort of wanted to know where I stood with you..."

"There is no other John, and it is only of you that I think … like that..." she was shy now and he smiled into her hair. "Perhaps soon, I will be ready to explore those feelings a litte more." His smile became a grin and she felt him shift slightly in front of her, the evidence of his feelings become physically clear. "Oh..." she muttered, and he laughed again.

"Yes... oh...that about says it all Mallon. Perhaps later, we can do something about that..."

Mallon's reply was a little muffled, but he heard it nonetheless. "Perhaps we can John..."


	13. Chapter 13 Goals Within Reach

CHAPTER 13 – GOALS WITHIN REACH

He spent the rest of the day organising his military teams. They had a willing group of volunteers that after running them through standard military fitness tests and psychological screening, he surmised that they had the makings of good soldiers. He divided these volunteers into groups of ten and placed one of his own military team in charge. Basic training would commence immediately and they would attempt to condense the normal basic training or boot camp into a two week training regime. He himself, would supervise the training and would move between the four groups, assessing, advising and providing overall liaison should additional assistance be required.

He had lined them all up in the beginning, in the courtyard and allocated uniforms, basic fatigues that would set them aside from non military personnel, then had stood before them to speak.

"For those of you who do not know me, I am Colonel John Sheppard, head of military operations in Atlantis. Today we celebrate your independence day, today is the day that you have chosen to fight for your freedom, not just from oppression or persecution, but from annihilation. You will be fighting for your right to live. To exist within your new society with new laws that are fair to you all, a policing system is required to control the laws that are set by your new government. You will be both police and military and we will train you to fight the threat of terrorism from outside sources as well as the threat of the wraith. You will no longer be a society who lives in fear of technology for fear that this will attract the wraith. If they come, then you as soldiers, will be prepared. Laws have changed, but also the method for governing and upholding those laws have changed. Mallon?"

She had been standing off to the side with a small smile as she listened to his speech and watched the hope on the faces of the trainee soldiers before them. She stepped up now beside him and he slipped a hand behind her back, a gesture of encouragement. Smiling out at the assembled people, faces she had grown up with, she was able to speak with confidence.

"We have adopted the use of earth's legal system, whereby if a crime is committed, a fair trial will ensue, a trial by a jury of your peers where all evidence and facts are laid out clearly for careful consideration by the jury and the government officials. The mediators from earth are working with your government officials now and I will oversee their work so that I understand and can assist in the transition. You will be made fully aware of these new laws and you will police them accordingly. We will be what is called on earth, a democratic society. Your role will be an important one. Firstly you will police the laws of this world, you will also protect against outside threat should one arise. Terminal force is not to be used on the citizens of this world, only on threat from outside this world."

Clapping erupted from the assembled trainee soldiers and some cheering and a big smile stole over Mallon's face, and looking at her now, John could understand why she had chosen to stay for now. This was what her training had been for, her legal talents now able to make a difference rather than working for a corrupt government that gave no thought to their people, but only to line their own pockets. Her gave her waist a slight squeeze where his hand still rested lightly and she went to step down to give him back the attention of the soldiers.

" Stay Mallon, these are your people, and you share this moment with them." He kept her beside him and explained further about some of the training that would be undertaken by his men, then flicking them a semi formal salute was amused to see that it was echoed back at him. They were eager to learn and already he had won the respect of these men by taking a stand for a world that was not his, to make sure that these people had a chance at a better way of life. They also acknowledged the connection that he shared with Mallon, who had also won a special place in their hearts over the years, along with her parents who had attempted to change things for the better, but had not been successful in doing so.

He looked down at her once the others had dispersed and was pleased to see her eyes shining and her expression animated.

" Feels good, doesn't it sweetheart? Being able to make a change like that? Being able to influence a society in a good way? It's not often that an opportunity like that comes along. The powers that be on Earth are using this as a test run of sorts - they had been hoping to help organise and formulate military strategy of any worlds that would be open to this particular suggestion, so that they had a means to stand up and fight the wraith. At the moment we think it is the best defense - show them when they come, they we will fight, that we will simply not sit and wait to be culled. Then the next time, they'll think twice about trying it again. Soon... they'll starve. Cruel perhaps, but no crueller than the fear and terror they have spread over a lifetime and more. You understand now, that the anti technology law that was in place here, was for the purpose of discouraging the wraith? In their misguided view they imagined that the wraith would not attack a technologically inferior world? This is a misconception shared throughout this galaxy. Get as technologically advanced as you can, increase the might of the military and show the wraith that you are superior and they will think twice about attacking. Like all bullies, it is the weak who are picked on first."

He had taken her by the hand and led her away after they had dispersed, wanting to talk with her away from the bustle of all that was going on around them. He took the path out of the village, unpaved for now and John knew that this would soon change. Many things in this simple village would change. The capability and basis for technology had always been there, but shunned by the government, the village had been left just as that... a village.

They moved through the forested area, now comfortable in one another's company, this same area where they had fled as criminals not so long ago.

" A dinner has been planned in your honour tonight John, and in the honour of your military who give their time so unselfishly. I have informed those who will be preparing it that you are particularly fond of Ruus wine, and dancing..." She laughed now, pulling away from him and running slightly ahead, and he felt a little giddy, knowing that their relationship would change this evening. He could see in her face that she had made a decision and a part of him was already aroused at the thought of further intimacy with her, the other a little frightened. He felt that he was already more involved than he should have allowed himself to be and knew that there was the very real possibility that this could end in heartbreak for the two of them.

He ran after her, found that she had stopped at an area where markers rose out of the field, in a small clearing in the forest. He saw her face had become saddened and he looked at the markers and recognised them as grave markers.

" Your parents, Mallon?" She had crouched down and lightly touched the marker, before looking up at him.

" Yes John. I miss them so much. They were brave and wonderful people, just as Farek was before he was sent to the mines as punishment."

" I'm curious Mallon, why did Farek never try to escape."

" Remember the rules I told you about? If you made your crime worse, then your family and friends could be punished in addition, and he did not want me to be sent to the mines. He thought that I would try to do what I could on this side, and I did try John. Sometimes I would help people and they never knew..."

" You helped us Mallon, you are an incredibly brave woman - your parents would have been so proud of you."

" Thank you John, I would like to think that this was indeed the case. I know also that they would have approved of you and it is a shame that they will never have the chance to meet you and know that I am happy."

He stood behind her and held her close, feeling her body begin to bend just a little to his. He would be gentle with her.


	14. Chapter 14 Ruus Wine and Secrets

CHAPTER 14 - RUUS WINE AND SECRETS

He was feeling pleasantly numb after his second beaker of Ruus wine. Mallon had just filled up a plate with food and was smiling at something that Farek had said to her at the banquet table that more than held enough food. He leaned back comfortably in his chair, a small smile on his face. She looked beautiful - happy and relaxed and a part of him wanted nothing more than to whisk her away and make delicious love to her... all night. Her hair was brushed to a shine and her silver eyes sparkled and she wore a dress of light fabric she had found amongst her mother's things. Around her neck was the necklace that John had given her and it nestled comfortably between her breasts and again that urge overwhelmed him. This time to bury his face amongst her creamy cleavage that rose enticingly from the neckline of the dress. Soon... for now he would enjoy the sight of her and the wonderful food and wine that was on offer.

The newly elected government sat at one of the tables and John had already enjoyed his first glass of Ruus wine whilst in their company. They, in accordance with any other democratic society, had been elected by the people through a voting procedure - the first time such a thing had been done on this world. They were a good choice, John found them affable, motivated and not driven by any other motive than the good of the people. As Mallon made her way back to him with a plate now laden with food, he snagged her around the waist, pulling her so that she fell into his lap, one hand reaching quickly to take the plate before it became a casualty of his spontaneous action.

"John!" She laughed. "I think you have had too much of the wine."

" Not enough sweetheart... not nearly enough" he growled while burying his face into her hair. She looped her arms around his neck and he couldn't resist, not really. Her lips were too inviting and he just had to taste them.. just a little. When he surfaced for air she was looking flushed and he heard the laughter that came from the next table as saw Farek giving him a salute with his own beaker of wine. John grinned in return. He obviously had the approval of her brother.

She reached down for the plate and brought it between them, just as Farek came to join them at the table. "Colonel Sheppard. It seems you take liberties with my sister. I should be pulling out my sword to fight for her honour?"

John laughed. "Her honour is still intact as far as I am aware Farek, and if it's not, then it's not me you need to be chasing. And these liberties? You live in a free society now Farek - these liberties are well and truly permitted, even in public!"

" How much longer will you remain Colonel Sheppard? And when you leave, when will you next return?"

" Has Mallon put you up to these questions?"

" No she hasn't" Mallon replied somewhat tartly. " Mallon can ask her own questions when she needs to know something!"

" So, do you want to know then? Hmmm?" He teased her a little, dropping his face to nuzzle into her hair.

" No I do not Colonel Sheppard. I shall just enjoy your company while it is here. I would rather not know how much time we have together. This will only spoil what we can enjoy now."

" Good philosophy I guess. Dance with me?"

" After we have eaten John, there is delicious food here that needs to be finished, then we shall dance." She poured them another beaker of Ruus wine and John saw her cheeks becoming flushed as the unexpected alcohol started to have an effect on her.

"Perhaps you should ease up on the wine consumption sweetheart, I intend to have a dance with you shortly and I need you steady on those feet."

" It is having quite an effect on me John, perhaps you are right." She took one more sip, set down her glass then slid off his lap, looking over her shoulder at him as she made her way to the small area that had been set up for dancing.

" Oh you're asking for it Mallon... delivery is mandatory you know!" He pulled her into his arms on the dance area and felt her mold her body tight against his, causing a friction and a heat that was mostly pleasant, sometimes a little too intense. She dropped her head under his chin and he rested on top of her hair, smelling the flowery scent that came from it.

" How long before we can politely leave... hmmm? And just so we're clear... where am I staying tonight?" The soldiers had been given a barracks like facility to house in, John would normally have bunked in with them, but given her hints, he thought perhaps he would be staying with her tonight. Her sleepy kitten purr caused his groin to tighten still further and he pulled her head back to look down into her eyes. "Tell me Mallon."

" With me John, I want you to stay with me..." He growled then, and pulled her away from him, keeping a firm grasp on her hand he left the dance area, the intent look of a man on a mission and he missed the slight grin on Farek's face knowing that little was going to keep the Colonel was his sister's bed that night.

She pulled him into her quarters without lighting the way, needing the comfort of the dark for now. He allowed the door to shut quickly behind him, pulling her hard against him and hearing her giggle. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he heard her voice.

"I have a secret to tell you John."

" You're not really a man or anything are you? 'Cause that would be a little too wierd..."

She laughed in confusion. "I still have difficulty to understand your jesting comments, but I must assume that you have experienced one of these?" At his vehement head shaking she moved further into the room, still holding his hand. "I have not yet had relations with a man..."

" Not exactly a state secret Mallon, you kinda sent that message out loud and clear, and I didn't get that you were the sort of girl that has 'relations' with just any man."

" Most certainly not Colonel Sheppard... just special ones."

" Well m'am, I'm certainly honoured to be in the 'special category... now less talk... hmmm yes..." He slowly began to remove her clothes, tickling her slightly in the process so that she was breathless and laughing by the time he gently aimed her toward the bedroom.

He kept his word to himself and he was gentle, so gentle – teaching her that he would respect and honour her mind and her body and when she began to writhe urgently beneath him, he whispered softly to her "this may hurt just a little bit Mallon, then I promise you – I'll make sure that it is pleasurable for you also. You with me sweetheart?" He felt her nod against him, then as gently as he could, he entered her, feeling the slight barrier, then they were joined and he heard her sharp intake of breath, then the quickening as the more pleasurable sensations began to come through.

"Oh John, that feels... nice..."

"Just 'nice', Mallon? I'm sure I can get a little more than 'nice' out of you...?" He laughed at her, watching her face in the moonlight that slanted in through the windows, casting shadows and patterns across her features, making her appear mysterious and just a little ethereal. He continued his rhythm, keeping it slow and steady, getting her used to the feel of him inside her and her breathing began to change again and there was excitement this time.

"Oh much more than 'nice'... perhaps... a little like your earth magic?"

He increased his rhythm, right there with her as she headed towards her first orgasm and felt himself slide away over the edge, as the waterfall began a rapid descent with the two of them on it, just along for the ride. And knew that she could take him anywhere she wanted. He was hers now, just as she was his and he would find a way to make their union a permanent one. It would work, he could no longer imagine his life without her.

She lay snuggled alongside him, and he could feel the beating of her heart, rapid and strong and heard the sound of her breathing as she began to get her breath back. Her hand stroked his chest and he placed his hand over her small one bringing it up to his lips so that he could kiss her palm.

"You're mine now Mallon. Always... you know that don't you? We'll find a way to be together."

Idly, his other hand skimmed down her body, touching her in places that brought goosebumps to her skin and made her shiver in delight.

"Is it always like this John? Always that sense of completeness? Of belonging...? It seems to me that belonging is something that I have always strived to do... with you, I feel as though I belong."

"Being in love Mallon, is the best and worst of every emotion in the human spectrum of emotions. If you are with the right person, then it must be like this, what we feel now. I have nothing to compare with, I have had many relationships, but love? Never that, just friendship and lots of good... well, let's just say I have had my share of partners..."

"John...?"

"Yes, Mallon?"

"May we do it again...soon?"

"Now?"

"Yes, please..."


End file.
